please look at me (chap8 end!)
by fixme92
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu sam smith-i'm not the only one/kris, chanyeol, kai, baekhyun, tao, dan member exo lainnya/gk tau buat summary langsung baca ajaa /boyxboy/mpreg/happyending?
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini dibuat untuk para krisyeol shiper~

perkenalkan nama author fixme92. jujur saja author udah sering banget buat ff untuk krisyeol tapi gk berani dipost diinternet karna takut jelek :p so.. this is my first fanficiton that i post in here~ tinggalkan jejak yaaaaa :3 mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya *bow

btw.. this is boyxboy don't like? don't read. and this is mpreg :v

author terinspirasi dari lagu sam smith-i'm not the only one..

**~please look at me~**

* * *

"chanyeol.. aku pergi dulu" kata kris kepada chanyeol. kris mencium kening chanyeol lalu meninggalkan chanyeol. yang ditinggal hanya bisa melihat kepergian sang kekasih pujaan hati. chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada kris. dia tersenyum sangat lebar seperti biasanya. dia terus melihat kris yang mulai menjauh menaiki mobilnya meninggalkan chanyeol seorang diri. setelah kepergian kris, chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya. tiba-tiba saja air mata chanyeol terjatuh saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang dia lihat saat sedang bersama beberapa temannya. dan itu sangat membuat hati kecil chanyeol terluka.

[flashback]

"hei chan.. apa kris hyung tidak akan marah jika dia tau kalau kau sedang bermain dengan kami?" tanya baekhyun. chanyeol melihat ponselnya. tidak ada tanda-tanda kris akan menghubunginya atau memberinya kabar. chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"aku rasa tidak baek" kata chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku. sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali chanyeol melihat ponselya kalau-kalau kris akan menghubunginya. sudah beberapa minggu ini kris sering pulang sangat terlambat. chanyeol sudah menanyakan apa yang membuat kris begitu terlambat sampai dirumah. kris hanya akan menjawab kalau dia sibuk dikantor dan dia akan mengatakan kalau dia lelah dan butuh istirahat. jika kris sudah menjawab seperti itu chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. dia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut."hei.. lihat.. bukankah itu krismu?" tanya salah seorang teman chanyeol. chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dia ingin memastikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan temannya. tapi seseorang menutup kedua matanya.  
"tidak perlu dilihat.. itu hanya sepasang kekasih biasa.. mereka hanya bercanda" kata orang itu berbisik pada chanyeol. orang itu membalikkan badan chanyeol dan menarik chanyeol menjauh. samar-samar chanyeol mendengar temannya berkata.  
"baek kaukan sahabatnya.. kau bilang chanyeol dan kris sudah menikah.. apa yang dilakukan kris diluar club itu sambil menggandeng seorang pria lain?" chanyeol menunduk.  
"kecilkan suaramu.. chanyeol akan mendengarnya" kata salah seorang lagi.  
"aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan disini.. tapi jika dia membuat chanyeol terluka.. aku pastikan dia tidak akan selamat" kata baekhyun. chanyeol sudah cukup jauh dari baekhyun dan beberapa temannya yang lain karna orang yang menariknya, terus menariknya menjauh.  
"kai.. tanganku sakit" kata chanyeol pada akhirnya. kai berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan chanyeol. terlihat lengan chanyeol yang sedikit memerah.  
"maafkan aku" kata kai. dia menghembus tangan chanyeol yang dia genggam sedikit erat karna kesal melihat tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan kris.  
"tenang saja kai.. nan.. gwenchana" kata chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa. tapi kali ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. senyum yang paling menyedihkan yang baru pertama kali kai lihat dari sosok chanyeol.

[flashback off]

chanyeol duduk dipinggir kasur sambil menangis. dia tidak tahan lagi. ini sudah 2 bulan sejak kejadian itu. dan selama itu chanyeol mengikuti kris pergi. chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakasnya. dia mengambil sebuah amplop berisi surat yang seharusnya dia berikan pada kris sebagai kejutan. tapi tidak jadi karna dia sudah melihat kejadian yang amat pahit. chanyeol mulai mengikuti kris setelah 3 hari kemudian dimana pertama kali dia mendengar dari temannya bahwa kris menggandeng seorang pria yang bahkan chanyeol tidak mengenalnya. dia ingin membuktikan apa benar yang dikatan temannya. dan ternyata perkataan temannya benar. kris memang bersama pria lain. dia terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pria itu dibanding dengan chanyeol. dia tau bahwa dirinya dan kris menikah bukan karna keinginan mereka. melainkan karna keinginan orang tua mereka. dengan kata lain mereka dijodohkan. kris dan chanyeol adalah teman satu sekolah dari smp. tapi hanya chanyeol yang mengetahui kris. sedangkan kris tidak mengenal chanyeol. saat masuk kesma chanyeol mengikuti kris. dia memilih sma yang sama dengan kris. chanyeol menyukai kris dari smp. dia mengetahui semuanya tentang kris. dia begitu bahagia saat tau kalau dia dijodohkan dengan kris. tapi kesenangannya tidak seberapa lama setelah mendengar kris menolak perjodohan itu. biarpun pada akhirnya kris dan chanyeol tetap menikah. kris tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. beberapa minggu kemudian sikap kris berubah. kris menjadi baik kepada chanyeol. selalu mengecup kening chanyeol saat pergi dan pulang, makan malam bersama, tidur bersama dan banyak hal-hal yang selalu diimpikan chanyeol termasuk malam pertama. mereka sudah melakukannya. chanyeol mengeluarkan surat yang dia pegang dari dalam amplop, dia membaca surat itu. surat itu berisikan bahwa chanyeol sedang mengandung anak kris. seharusnya dia memberikan surat itu 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi tidak jadi. ponsel chanyeol bergetar. ada pesan masuk untuknya.

_from: kai  
to: chanyeol_

_aku ada didepan rumahmu.._

setelah membaca pesan dari kai, chanyeol segera berlari keluar kamar. dia berlari secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu rumahnya. dia melihat kai yang sudah berdiri menunggu kehadirannya. chanyeol berlari dan langsung memeluk kai. chanyeol memeluk kai erat.  
"lebih baik kita tidak mengikutinya hari ini.." chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. kai adalah orang yang menemani chanyeol selama mengikuti kris. awalnya chanyeol mengikuti kris sendirian. kai mengetahuinya setelah mendengar dari baekhyun bahwa chanyeol sering menangis lewat ponsel sambil memberitaukan kalau dia sedang mengikuti kris. kai menghapus air mata chanyeol.  
"kau belum memberitaunya?" kai mengetahui tentang kandungan chanyeol. kepala chanyeol menggeleng. kai menghembuskan nafasnya berat. chanyeol tidak tau kalau kai sangat menyayanginya. kalau saja kris itu bukan orang yang paling dicintai chanyeol mungkin dia akan membunuh kris sekarang juga. dia ingin sekali membunuh siapa saja yang membuat chanyeol menangis seperti saat ini. tapi chanyeol sangat mencintai kris dan chanyeol selalu membela kris walaupun kris salah. dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau chanyeol mengatakan "jangan". yang chanyeol tau bahwa kai itu ingin melukai kris agar kris sadar seberapa sakitnya chanyeol saat ini, cinta telah membutakan chanyeol dan dia melindungi kris dari kai.  
"aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini" kata kai mengelus pipi chanyeol.  
"aku sangat mencintainya kai.. aku mohon.. temani aku.." kata chanyeol dengan penuh air mata. kai ingin menolak tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat chanyeol seperti ini. dengan hati yang sangat berat dan dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. dia menemani chanyeol untuk mengikuti kris.

_to be continue..._

annyeong~  
bagaimana? bagaimana? tertarikkah? sukakah? atau tidak suka? mau tau kelanjutannya? tinggalkan review neeeeeeeeee~  
sebenernya author agak gk tega liat chanyeol begitu T-T  
dapat feelnya gk? jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaaa :*  
gomawo~ *bow


	2. Chapter 2

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini" kata kai mengelus pipi chanyeol.  
"aku sangat mencintainya kai.. aku mohon.. temani aku" kata chanyeol dengan penuh air mata. Kai ingin menolak tapi dia juga tidak tega melihat chanyeol seperti ini. Dengan berat hati dan dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Dia menemani chanyeol untuk mengikuti kris.

Please look at me

* * *

"kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya" kata seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh atletis sambil mengelus pipi pria yang tingginya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Pria itu tersenyum hangat.  
"gege.. xiexie" kata pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa cina. Kris mencium kening sang pria yg terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya.  
"tao.. wo ai ni" pria yang bernama tao itu tersenyum. Pipinya memerah.  
"nado saranghae kris gege" kata tao. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dengan tao. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir tao. Kris menekan tengkuk tao, membuat ciuman mereka semakin mendalam. Tanpa kris sadari, sedari tadi chanyeol melihatnya. Kai menutup mata chanyeol dengan tangannya tapi sayang.. chanyeol sudah melihatnya. Air mata chanyeol membasahi tangan kai.  
"lebih baik kita pulang" kata kai berbisik. Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Dia menangis dalam diam. Kai membalikkan tubuh chanyeol agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.  
"kau tau.. kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi kalau seperti ini.. tinggalkan dia chanyeol" kata-kata kai terdengar seperti pisau yang menancap dihati chanyeol. Bagaimana kai bisa berkata seperti itu, padahal kai tau betapa chanyeol mencintai kris. Walaupun dia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan kris terhadapnya.  
"tinggalkan dia chanyeol.. dan tinggallah bersamaku.. aku akan membuatmu bahagia" kata kai menarik dagu chanyeol agar kai bisa menatap langsung kedalam mata chanyeol. Kai menghapus air mata chanyeol.  
"melihatmu menderita seperti ini membuat diriku menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh sekarang" chanyeol tidak berkata apapun. Dia masih menangis dalam diam sambil memperhatikan kai.  
"aku.. tidak suka melihat orang yang paling aku sayang menangis dihadapanku.." chanyeol tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kai katakan karna dia sibuk menangis. Pandangan chanyeol sedikit memburam. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kai yang jaraknya dekat. Dia merasakan kepalanya pusing.  
"saranghae chanyeol-ah.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." bahkan dia tidak tau apa yang kai katakan sekarang.  
"hiduplah bersamaku.. aku akan menyayangimu dan calon bayimu kelak.. tinggalkan manusia tidak berguna itu" kata kai sambil melirik kearah kris yang sibuk bermesraan dengan orang lain. Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang dia bisa ingat adalah dia sedang bersama kai disebuah cafe, melihat kris dengan seseorang lalu dia menangis dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Please look at me

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat kesekitar. Semua berdominasi warna putih. Dia mencoba duduk tapi tangan seseorang menahannya dan mendorongnya untuk tidur kembali.  
"kai.. kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya chanyeol menatap kai bingung.  
"tidurlah.. kau kelelahan" kata kai duduk kursi dekat kasur chanyeol. Kai memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol bingung harus berbuat apa.  
"gomawo"  
"buat apa?"  
"segalanya" chanyeol menatap kai yang masih setia dengan ponselnya. Kai berhenti memainkan ponselnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Kai menggenggam tangan chanyeol.  
"tapi aku harus pulang.. kris pasti akan khawatir jika tidak ada aku dirumah" tatapan mata kai berubah. Yang awalnya terkesan hangat sekarang menjadi menusuk dan tajam. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan sorot mata kai, tidak berani melihat. Pintu kamar dimana chanyeol dirawat terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok seorang pria tinggi dengan raut wajah kekhawatiran.  
"kris hyung..." kris mendekati chanyeol. Dia melihat kai menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Dia melepas genggaman tangan itu. Kai berdiri. Dia tidak terima apa yang baru saja kris lakukan, melihat wajah chanyeol, dia mencoba mengabaikan kris.  
"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata kris dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar seperti sandiwara ditelinga kai.  
"kau lebih cocok jadi aktor kris" kris menatap kai tajam sedangkan chanyeol? Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi karna ketakutan. Chanyeol melihat kai. Dia membuat gestur memohon agar kai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mengabaikan kris.  
"mwo?! Kau minta dihajar ya?" chanyeol sekali lagi membuat gestur yang sama. Kai berbalik dan meninggalkan chanyeol dan kris diruangan itu dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak, tapi dia tahan demi chanyeol. Kris yang melihat kepergian kai tidak memerdulikannya. Dia berbalik dan menatap chanyeol. Senyum manislah yang kris lihat dari wajah chanyeol.  
"setelah infusnya habis kita pulang.. okay" kris mengelus kepala chanyeol, mencium keningnya, lalu duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh kai. Kris duduk dikursi itu sambil menggenggam tangan chanyeol dan beberapa kali mencium tangan chanyeol. Didalam hati chanyeol sedikit merasa senang, walaupun dia tau apa yang sebenarnya yang kris lakukan sehingga sering pulang telat. Ponsel kris bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Kris segera memeriksa ponselnya. Setelah membalas pesan terseut kris berdiri.  
"chanyeol.. mianhe.. ada tugas mendadak.. aku harus pergi sekarang.. aku akan menyuruh baekhyun datang kesini dan mengantarmu pulang.. dan.. mungkin aku tidak akan pulang kerumah nanti malam.. tidak apa-apakan?" chanyeol tau tugas mendadak itu bukan dari kantor, melainkan dari pria yang chanyeol lihat sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah sering mengalami seperti ini. Kris biasanya akan menelponnya tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda karna chanyeol sedang berada dirumah sakit. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris hendak pergi tapi tangan chanyeol menghentikannya.  
"yes baby?"  
"dari mana hyung tau aku disini?" kris tersenyum.  
"baekhyun bilang kalau kau pingsan dirumah saat sedang memasak.. tapi aku heran kenapa dia tidak disini melainkan orang yang tidak tau sopan santun yang berada disini" chanyeol mengerti siapa yang kris maksud. Chanyeol mengangguk.  
"aku pergi dulu" kris meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian. Kris terlihat kejam bukan? Dan chanyeol terlalu bodoh. Hei kris.. apa kau pernah melihat chanyeol menangis? Sepertinya tidak. Setia chanyeol menangis dia akan mengurung diri atau dia akan menangis didalam kamar mandi tanpa suara. Kai masuk. Kai melihat pemandangan yang sangat dia benci. Chanyeol menangis. Kai terkadang bingung, apa yang kris lakukan kepada chanyeol sehingga chanyeol mau-mau saja menerima perlakuan yang begitu kejam dari kris. Memang kris tidak melukai chanyeol. Tapi dia membunuh chanyeol dari dalam dan itu sangat mengerikan. Dilihat dari luar chanyeol tetap seperti biasanya. Tapi jika dilihat dari dalam, chanyeol bukanlah chanyeol yang dikenal.

Please look at me

* * *

"kai aku tidak bisa melihat chanyeol seperti ini terus.. kris bodoh sudah membuat dia terliahat seperti orang lain" kata baekhyun dengan penekanan kata "orang lain" pada kai. Chanyeol sedang tidur dikamarnya. Kai dan baekhyun menemaninya dirumah. Kris bilang pada baekhyun untuk menemani chanyeol, karna kris tidak akan pulang malam ini.  
"manusia macam apa itu.. dia bermuka dua" baekhyun tidak suka melihat kris sejak lama. Dia tau sifat aslinya kris. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"dia terlalu pintar dan chanyeol terlalu bodoh" kata kai pada akhirnya. Baekhyun tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari kai.  
"bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" kata baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat berlebihan.  
"kris terlalu pintar membuat suasana yang bisa menarik chanyeol agar melindunginya dan chanyeol yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya.. dia terlalu mencintai kris sehingga apapun yang dilakukan kris dia terima dengan senang hati" baekhyun terdiam. Dia sedang mencerna kata-kata kai. Perkataan kai ada benarnya. Kris sangat hebat memainkan dua peran sekaligus. Chanyeol yang sangat mencintainya rela menerima sakit yang kris berikan.  
"tadi suho hyung mengatakan padaku.. kalau chanyeol terus dalam keadaan depresi seperti ini bisa membahayakan janinnya" baekhyun menutup mulutnya.  
"suho menyarankan agar chanyeol dibawa berlibur.. mungkin dengan berlibur dia akan merasa lebih baik" kata kai melanjutkan. Baekhyun berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jarinya, mendapat sebuah ide.  
"kai mianhe.. aku tau kau sangat menyayangi chanyeol.. tapi bisakah acara berlibur yang disarankan suho hyung itu hanya ada chanyeol dan kris? Tanpa kita dan tentu pria yang bersama kris.. chanyeol membutuhkan kris.." kai tidak bisa menerima apa yang baekhyun katakan. Meninggalkan chanyeol dengan manusia tidak berperasaan itu seperti menjatuhkan chanyeol dari tebing. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"ini juga bisa kita manfaatkan untuk mengetahui apa kris benar-benar mencintai chanyeol atau hanya mempermainkannya" kai berpikir lagi. Perkataan baekhyun ada benarnya juga.  
"aku akan memberitau kris bsok setelah dia berada dirumah" kata baekhyun. Kai diam. Dia sedang berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika chanyeol tidak berada didekatnya. Kejadian apa yang akan terjadi? Baik atau buruk? Apa chanyeol bisa mengatasinya tanpa kai?  
"kau bisa pulang sekarang kai.. kau tidak ingin terbangun dipagi hari dengan melihat wajah kris bukan?" kai berdiri. Baekhyun mengantar kepergian kai.  
"baiklah.. sampai jumpa besok kai.." baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada kai. Malam itu baekhyun langsung memesan tiket untuk keberangkatan besok keparis. Dia memesan 4 tiket tapi dua diantaranya berbeda jam keberangkatannya. Baekhyun tau pasti kai akan menyusul chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. Dia tidak mau membiarkan chanyeol sendiri dengan kris. Baekhyun juga sudah membooking sebuah hotel. Setelah semua persiapan sudah selesai, baekhyun menuju kamar chanyeol dan kris. Dia tidur disamping chanyeol dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

_To be continue..._

annyeong~

gmna lanjutannya? kzl ya liat kris? blng aja iya *maksa oh iya author mau umumin.. kalo author bakal update setiap hari rabu dan minggu.. catet dikalender yaaa *gk nanya

and.. this is the reaply to who is review.. (bener gk tulisannya? :v)

"chankai lovers"  
sudah dilanjut yaaaaaaa :3 btw nama accnya bagusss

"lulu"  
hahaha jambak ajaaaaaaaa xD *eh? happy ending gk yaaaa?

"guest"  
gomawoooo sudah dilanjut yaaaaaa :3

"FTafsih"  
gomawooooo sudah dilanjut yaaaaaa :3 nih dikasih clue (chanyeol bakal lebih menderita lagi)

"XOXO kimcloud"  
nangis gk? nangis gk? hahaha xD sudah dilanjut yaaaa

"baby crong"  
gomawo kritikannyaaaaa makluuumm malas ediiittt xD

okayyy see you next timeeee~ reviewnyaaa jangan lupa neeeee


	3. Chapter 3

"kau bisa pulang sekarang kai.. kau tidak ingin terbangun dipagi hari dengan melihat wajah kris bukan?" kai berdiri. Baekhyun mengantar kepergian kai.  
"baiklah.. sampai jumpa besok kai.." baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada kai. Malam itu baekhyun langsung memesan tiket untuk keberangkatan besok keparis. Dia memesan 4 tiket tapi dua diantaranya berbeda jam keberangkatannya. Baekhyun tau pasti kai akan menyusul chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya. Dia tidak mau membiarkan chanyeol sendiri dengan kris. Baekhyun juga sudah membooking sebuah hotel. Setelah semua persiapan sudah selesai, baekhyun menuju kamar chanyeol dan kris. Dia tidur disamping chanyeol dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

Please look at me

"baek apakah ini tidak terlalu mendadak?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun. Yang ditanya tersenyum. Senyuman baekhyun terkesan seperti jahil. Dan chanyeol tidak suka senyum baekhyun yang seperti itu. Kris sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau baekhyun sedang mengawasi tingkah kris.  
"kalian akan berlibur selama 1 minggu" kata baekhyun tersenyum. Kris terkejut mendengar apa yang baekhyun katakan.  
"baek itu terlalu lama.. aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku selama itu" kata kris dengan nada sedikit kesal. Kris dan chanyeol sama sekali tidak tau tentang acara berlibur ini. Hanya baekhyun dan kai yang tau. Baekhyun menyeringai.  
_"kena kau kris"_ kata baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol melihat ekspresi baekhyun membuatnya merinding. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terjadi.  
"aku sudah mengambil izin cuti dari kantormu kris" kris menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Jujur saja didalam pikiran kris saat ini adalah pria yang bernama tao. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan tao sendiri, sementara dia berlibur dengan chanyeol. Jika dia diberi pilihan berlibur bersama dengan chanyeol atau ditinggal chanyeol berlibur, dia akan memilih tinggal. Dengan begitu dia bisa puas bersama tao tanpa harus mengingat chanyeol dan harus pulang walaupun tak ingin. Hei kris.. apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini? Chanyeol itu istrimu.. bukannya seharusnya kau lebih sering bersama chanyeol? Bukannya tao.  
"dengar.. setelai sampai disana kalian akan dijemput oleh pihak hotel.. ah iya.. ini hadiah pernikahan kalian dariku.. sebuah liburan kenegara paling romantis" kata baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang tidak bisa lepas. Chanyeol tersentuh dengan hadiah yang dia dapat dari baekhyun. Dia memeluk baekhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu tiba. Chanyeol dan kris menuju pesawat yang akan mereka naiki. Setelah memeberikan tiket pesawat pada pramugari mereka duduk dibangku yang dikelas bisnis. Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat mengingat apa yang baekhyun bisikan beberapa menit lalu sebelum masuk kedalam pesawat.

[flashback]

"ini kado bulan madu untukmu dan kris" wajah chanyeol memerah karna baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang menurut chanyeol memalukan.  
"jangan lupa langsung hubungi aku saat sampai disana" kata baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Terlihat baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan kris. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan baekhyun.  
"beritau padanya kalau kau sedang mengandung anaknya" chanyeol tetap tersenyum walaupun dia terkejut.  
"setidaknya disana tidak akan ada pria itu" kata baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk  
"gomawo baekhyun-ah.."

[flashback off]

Chanyeol mengelus perutnya. Apa mungkin saat ini akan menjadi harinya dan kris saja? Chanyeol tidak tau. Tapi dia berharap bahwa liburannya akan benar-benar menjadi harinya dan kris tanpa ada gangguang sedikitpun.  
"chanyeol.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya kris yang mulai penasaran melihat chanyeol yang sedari tadi tersenyum.  
"aku hanya sedang memikirkan liburan kita berdua akan sangat menyenangkan" kata chanyeol menatap kris. Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Kris tersenyum pada chanyeol.  
"saranghae" kata kris mencium kening chanyeol. Kris benar-benar baik dalam bermain peran bukan? Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum.  
"apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya kris.  
"sangat hyung... sangat" chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, tapi dia buat senormal mungkin agar kris tidak menyadarinya. Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol. Kris tidak tau kalau chanyeol sedang menangis didalamnya.

Please look at me

"hei... are you tired?" tanya kris berbaring disamping chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya.  
"sedikit.." kris mengelus rambut chanyeol, membuat yang dielus semangkin mengantuk.  
"tidurlah.. jaljayo" kata kris mencium kening chanyeol. Kris terus-menerus mengelus rambut chanyeol sampai akhirnya terdengar dengkuran pelan dari chanyeol. Setelah memastikan chanyeol sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya, kris mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa angka lalu menekan tombol hijau.  
"hi baby tao~ bagaimana kamar hotel yang aku pesan untukmu? Kau menyukainya?" kris.. tega sekali kau. Hei kris sadarlah, saat ini kau sedang bersama chanyeol. Yang notebatenya istrimu.  
"bersiaplah.. kita akan keliling paris hari ini" kata kris tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala chanyeol. Kris berdiri mencari secarik kertas lalu meninggalkan pesan untuk chanyeol _"aku tau kau sangat lelah.. tidurlah.. aku pergi mencari angin sebentar.. nnti aku akan membawakanmu roti terbaik diparis yang aku ketahui dari internet. XOXO kris" _kris meletakkan kertas itu dimeja nakas sebelah kanan chanyeol. Lalu dia mengganti pakaiannya. Dia melihat sepintas kearah chanyeol. Dia tersenyum. Bukan.. bukan senyum tulus. Senyum itu seperti terlihat seringai yang sangat mengerikan.  
"kau tau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.. tapi kenapa kau mau aku bohongin seperti ini" kata kris sambil memandang chanyeol yang terlelap. Kris mendekati chanyeol yang sedang tidur. Dia mengelus pipi chanyeol.  
"dasar bodoh.. aku sedikit kasihan padamu.. sebenarnya aku bisa saja lari dan menikah dengan tao.. tapi aku sangat menghormati kedua orang tuaku. Itu alasannya mengapa aku menikahimu.. dan ternyata kau sangat mudah untuk dibohongi.. bahkan kau rela melakukan "itu" denganku tanpa dasar cinta.." kris tertawa sinis. Kris mengecup bibir chanyeol. Merasa terganggu chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya.  
"kalau bukan karna tubuhmu.. mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu.." setelah mengucapkan itu, kris pergi menemui tao. Baekhyun menarik lengan kai dengan sedikit berlari.  
"kau ini.. akukan sudah bilang agar tepat waktu.. kenapa bisa telat" kata baekhyun menarik kai paksa. Kai Cuma diam dan membiarkan baekhyun menariknya. Baekhyun menarik kai sampai memasuki pesawat. Kai masih diam. Sepanjang menuju pesawat baekhyun terus mengoceh. Dia marah pada kai yang datang terlambat. Setelah duduk, kai melihat kearah baekhyun.  
"kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya kai dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Kai terus memandang baekhyun, menunggu jawaban dari baekhyun.  
"berlibur tentu saja.. kau butuh liburan kai... dan aku akan menemanimu" kata baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malah. Sampai, jika kau ingin minum teh manis tanpa gula akan terasa manis jika melihat baekhyun.  
"ini tidak terlihat seperti berlibur tapi terlihat seperti diajak paksa oleh orang yang sangat cerewet yang terus menghubungiku sepanjang perjalananku menuju bandara sambil bertanya aku sudah dimana" kata kai melihat keluar jendela. Baekhyun merengut. Dia duduk menghadap depan sambil melipat tangannya. Kai melirik baekhyun. Membuang nafas.  
"baiklah.. maafkan aku.. kita akan berlibur kemana baekhyun?" tanya kai mengalah. Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kai. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan kai.  
"baek.."  
"kau akan lihat sendiri nanti" kata baekhyun pada akhirnya. Kris mengelus kepala tao yang sedang menyender dibahunya.  
"apa kau lelah?" tanya kris melirik ketao. Kepala tao menggeleng tanda bahwa dia tidak lelah.  
"hyung.. bagaimana dengan chanyeol?" pertanyaan tao menghentikan kegiatan kris yang sedang mengelus kepala tao. Kris mengerutkan alisnya.  
"tumben sekali kau menanyakan sibodoh itu" tao tersenyum dia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kris. Rambut tao tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat dirinya terlihat sempurna dimata kris.  
"lupakan.. yang terpenting sekarang kita bisa berdua" kata tao memeluk kris. Pelukan itu dibalas oleh kris.

Please look at me

Chanyeol menatap kertas yang berisikan pesan kris. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan kris yang datang membawa roti dikatan dipesan itu, lalu dia tertawa pelan. Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan kalau rencana yang mendadak dibuat baekhyun akan berhasil. Tapi sayang chanyeol tidak tau kalau kris sedang bersenang-senang dengan tao sekarang. Chanyeol berjalan menuju balkon kamar hotel yang dipesan baekhyun. Dia menikmati angin malam dikota paris. Dari balkon itu dia bisa melihat menara yang sangat terkenal. Kata orang-orang kalau paris itu tempat paling romantis dan dia berharap hal-hal romantis akan terjadi padanya. Dan sekali lagi chanyeol tidak tau kalau hal-hal romantis yang sedang dibayangkannya sudah terjadi.. tapi kepada tao, bukan dirinya. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan bayangannya sampai dia tidak sadar sepasang tangan melingkar diperutnya.  
"what are you doing in here baby?" suara yang sangat chanyeol suka. Suara kris. Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"ayo masuk.. disini dingin.. nanti bisa masuk angin" kata kris melepas pelukannya pada perut chanyeol lalu beralih menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Kris menyuruh chanyeol duduk disofa. Chanyeol Cuma menurutinya saja. Kris menutup mata chanyeol dengan sapu tangannya.  
"hyung..." chanyeol tidak suka disaat matanya harus ditutup seperti ini. Kris tersenyum. Meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja didepan chanyeol. Kris berjalan mendekati chanyeol. Membuka penutup matanya. Chanyeol melihat boneka rilakkuma didepannya berukuran lumayan besar. Mata chanyeol membesar.  
"hyung.. ini untukku?" tanya chanyeol menatap kris tidak percaya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol memeluk rilakkuma itu.  
"maafkan aku.. karna tidak jadi membawa roti yang sebelumnya aku bilang.. aku tidak menemukan dimana tempatnya.. sebagai permintaan maaf, rilakkuma itu untukmu"  
"gomawo kris hyung.. aku menyukainyaaa" kata chanyeol memeluk erat boneka rilakkuma itu. Chanyeol terlihat polos bukan? Sayang kris tidak pernah menyukai kepolosan chanyeol. Dia hanya berpura-pura menyukainya.  
"kai.." baekhyun mengguncang badan kai, berusaha membangunkannya. Kai tidak bergeming. Dia masih dialam mimpi. Sekali lagi baekhyun mengguncang badan kai. Mata kai terbuka sedikit. Dia menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat mengantuk.  
"aku.. takut" kai menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Baekhyun membangunkannya hanya karna takut? Kai membalikkan badannya. Dia menutup matanya. Baekhyun memang seperti itu jika menjelang malam. Dia akan terbangun dan mengatakan kalau dia takut. Dulu sewaktu liburan bersama chanyeol juga seperti ini. Dia terbangun dan mengatakan kalau dia takut. Saat itu kai memarahinya tapi chanyeol mencubit lengan kai dan memeluk baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun diam. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia selalu terbangun dan akan teringat kejadian yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. Baekhyun duduk termenung. Kai membalikkan badannya kearah baekhyun. Dia melihat baekhyun. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia ikut duduk disamping baekhyun.  
"masa teringat?" baekhyun menatap kai kaget.  
"tidurlah.. aku disini.. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" kata kai membantu baekhyun berbaring. Kai memeluk baekhyun.  
"kau bilang kita sedang berlibur.. tapi kalau kau kurang tidur bagaimana kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling besok?" baekhyun membalas pelukan kai dan mulai menutup matanya. Baekhyun merasa aman. Dan dia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang belum dia ketahui.  
"chanyeol.. wake up" kris mengelus kepala chanyeol. Mata chanyeol terbuka, chanyeol tersenyum.  
"morning baby~" kata kris mengecup kening chanyeol. Kris menarik kedua lengan chanyeol agar chanyeol duduk. Badan chanyeol tertarik.  
"hei.. ayo cepat mandi dan bersiap.. kita akan berkeliling paris hari ini" kata kris tersenyum pada chanyeol. Dalam hati chanyeol dia sangat bersyukur setiap pagi bisa melihat kris dengan senyumannya walau chanyeol tau dihati kris bukan hanya dia melainkan ada orang lain. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berdoa pada tuhan agar hari ini dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan kris tanpa ada gangguan. Ya.. semoga saja. Tanpa chanyeol sadari, kris menunjukkan seringainya. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan chanyeol tidak tau apa itu.

_To be continue..._

_first,  
_author mau minta maaf karna telat post *deep bow  
eh ini ceritanya kenapa gini ya? nah loh? eh? loh? ah tau deh..  
kesel ya? kesel? jangan dilempar loh gadgetnya karna kesal sama abang naga..

~~~~~~~

retnoajeng19: cieeee krisyeol shipper~ thanks for reading baby :*

chankai love: sudah dilanjut ya baby~

mimi: sudah dilanjut ya baby~

lulu auren: jambak saja.. saya ikhlas.. nah loh? (chanyeol: thor itu suami aye jangan dijambak) thanks for reading anyway~

xoxo kimcloud: maafkan sayaaaaaaa... abisnya chanyeol mukanya cocok dibuat sedih sih? nah loh? (chanyeol: authornya minta dibunuh) thanks for reading baby~

baby crong: (chanyeol: tapi aku mencintai kris... *puppy eyes)

akhir kata.. terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review *bow  
terus baca ff saya yang tidak jelas ini neeee~~ dan dukung saya terus untuk menulis ff krisyeol :3

xoxo, fixme92


	4. Chapter 4

"chanyeol.. wake up" kris mengelus kepala chanyeol. Mata chanyeol terbuka, chanyeol tersenyum.  
"morning baby~" kata kris mengecup kening chanyeol. Kris menarik kedua lengan chanyeol agar chanyeol duduk. Badan chanyeol tertarik.  
"hei.. ayo cepat mandi dan bersiap.. kita akan berkeliling paris hari ini" kata kris tersenyum pada chanyeol. Dalam hati chanyeol dia sangat bersyukur setiap pagi bisa melihat kris dengan senyumannya walau chanyeol tau dihati kris bukan hanya dia melainkan ada orang lain. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berdoa pada tuhan agar hari ini dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan kris tanpa ada gangguan. Ya.. semoga saja. Tanpa chanyeol sadari, kris menunjukkan seringainya. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan chanyeol tidak tau apa itu.

Please look at me

_Drrt.. drrt.. _ponsel chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada satu buah pesan masuk dari baekhyun.

_From: baekhyun_  
_to: chanyeol~_

_Hei chan.. aku tau kau suka seni... bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke museum louver kubaca dari internet, museum itu berisi 380 ribu objek pameran dan memajang lebih dari 35 ribu karya seni. Menakjubkan sekali! Jika kau kesana fotokan untukku ne!_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan dari baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Orang itu sadar akan lirikan chanyeol lalu orang itu tersenyum.  
"ada apa chanyeol?"  
"hyung.. aku ingin ke _museum louver_" katanya dengan memasang senyumnya semanis mungkin. Kris tampak sedang berpikir.  
"hummm bagaimana ya?" chanyeol menyatukan kedua tangannya. Melihat kris sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Mungkin orang lain akan langsung menyetujuinya karna tidak tahan melihat keimutan chanyeol tapi untuk kris? Dia sangat membencinya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia berpura-pura menyukainya. Kris mengelus kepala chanyeol.  
"baiklah.. kita akan kesana" chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_To: baekhyun :3  
from: chanyeol_

_Baek.. aku akan kesana.. gomawo atas sarannya.. xoxo_

"yeeessss! Sesuai rencana" baekhyun melompat girang. Rencana yang dia susun sendirian ternyata mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba baekhyun tertawa. Dia mengeluarkan tawa evilnya(-_- ). Dari belakang seseorang membalut leher baekhyun menggunakan syal secara paksa.  
"aaakk.. sakit kai sakittt" kai mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun.  
"jangan tertawa seperti itu.. kau menyeramkan, jangan melompat seperti tadi.. bisa-bisa aku disangka sedang berlibur dengan orang gila" kata kai melepas cubitannya. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Dia mengelus pipinya.  
"kenapa kau melilitkan ini padaku?" baekhyun melepas syal yang ada dilehernya tapi dililit lagi oleh kai.  
"bodoh. Cuacanya dingin.. nanti kau sakit. Dan byun baekhyun sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Tadi aku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuai rencana. Apa yang kau rencanakan tanpa sepengetahuanku?" kai menatap langsung kedalam bola mata baekhyun. Membuat yang ditatap merasa sedikit takut.  
"wah.. itu dia bisnyaaaa.. kaiii ayooo" dengan secepat kilat baekhyun menarik kai masuk kedalam bis. Baekhyun tertawa sedangkan kai? Dia terlalu syok akibat tarikan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.  
"tunggu dulu.. kita mau kemana?" tanya kai sekali lagi.  
"menyusul chanyeol.. eh?!" baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Mata kai membesar.  
"apa?" tanya kai pada baekhyun. Dia ingin memastikan kalau yang dia dengar tidak salah. Kalau mereka sedang menyusul chanyeol.  
"kita akan ke.. ke _museum louver" _kata baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sangat jelas untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia melihat leher baekhyun, membenarkan letak syalnya lalu mengelus kepala baekhyun.  
"baiklah.. aku mengerti.. kita akan menjaga chanyeol dari jauhkan?" baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi sebuah rahasia yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Dan kai adalah orang pertama yang akan selalu tau rahasia baekhyun.  
"aku melakukan ini untukmu.." kata baekhyun menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Mengatakan hal seperti itu membuat baekhyun sedikit bingung. Dan kai yang mendengarnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat senyum baekhyun. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang aneh setelah melihat senyum baekhyun barusan.

Please look at me

_To: my baby tao~  
from: kris_

_Hei baby~ apa kau sudah sampai dimuseum? Aku akan menunggumu dipintu masuk.._

"hyung.. sedang apa?" tanya chanyeol melihat kris yang sedang memasukkan ponselnya kesaku. Kris menggandeng tangan chanyeol.  
"melihat jam" kata kris berbohong. Chanyeol hanya ber-o-ria. Kris dan chanyeol mulai berkeliling. Setelah 30 menit kris merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan dia sudah tau apa maksudnya. Dia membalikkan tubuh chanyeol.  
"ada apa hyung?" tanya chanyeol bingung. Kris tersenyum.  
"aku ingin berkeliling kesebelah sana.. ada yang ingin aku lihat.. kau pasti sangat ingin melihat karya seni disebelah sanakan? Bagaimana kalau kita terpisah?" chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud kris apa. Dan.. ini adalah bagian rencana kris.  
"kita sama-sama memiliki kamera bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba memotret, paling banyak karya seni dimuseum ini? Siapa yang paling banyak dia boleh meminta apa saja" kata kris. Seperti dugaannya chanyeol menyetujuinya. Entah apa yang merasuki kris. Dia mengecup bibir chanyeol lalu pergi. Chanyeol kaget. Tidak biasanya kris mencium bibirnya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya. Pipinya memerah. Tapi ada perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan, yang datang kedalam hatinya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya. Sekarang dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa memenangkan perlombaan yang melibatkan dirinya dan kris.  
"baek.. aku lelah.."  
"cepatlah.. kita harus bisa menemukannya disini" kata baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kai. Mereka menelusuri setiap sudut museum itu sambil berharap bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun berhenti membuat kai tidak sengaja menabraknya.  
"aish.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya kai sedikit kesal. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunjuk seseorang. Kai mengikuti arah yang dituju baekhyun. Kai berjalan kearah yang dituju baekhyun tapi tangan baekhyun menariknya dan sedikit menjauh.  
"kita akan memata-matainya oke.." kata baekhyun. Kai menatapnya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya keorang yang ditunjuk baekhyun. Chanyeol. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan kameranya. Chanyeol terlihat manis seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, sepertinya chanyeol kedinginan.  
"baek.. dia kedinginan" kata kai. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia menepuk pundah kai.  
"tapi kai.. kau tidak bisa datang secara tiba-tiba didepannya dan memberikan pelukan hangat padanya.. kau harus ingat ini adalah acara liburannya bersama kris" kata baekhyun mengingatkan kai agar tidak merusak rencananya.  
"aku tau.. tapi dimana kris? Sedari tadi kita memperhatikan chanyeol, dia hanya sendiri.."  
"entahlah.. aku saja yang akan mencarinya.. kau tunggu disini dan jaga chanyeol untukku. Okay" kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mencium pipi kai.  
"aku menyayangimu.. aku pergi dulu" kata baekhyun berlari mulai mencari kris. Kai memegang pipinya. Dia kaget. Kenapa baekhyun menciumnya. Untuk apa? Sama dengan kai, baekhyun juga kaget. Kenapa dia bisa seberani itu untuk mencium kai? Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Membuat dia sedikit sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Please look at me

"bagaimana baby tao? Kau menyukainya?" kata kris sambil membersihkan sudut bibir tao yang belepotan terkena es krim. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Kris menggangdeng tangan tao.  
"apa yang sedang dilakukan sibodoh itu ya? Mungkin dia sibuk untuk memotret lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat membosankan itu" kata kris. Tao menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya. Dia merengut. Kris melihat perubahan wajah tao. Dia tertawa.  
"hei.. what's wrong?" tao membuang es krimnya ketempat sampah terdekat. Kris kaget. Tidak biasanya tao marah seperti ini.  
"hei.. are you angry?" tanya kris menangkup kedua pipi tao. Terlihat jelas diwajah tao kalau dia tidak suka saat kris memikirkan chanyeol.  
"don't ever to think chanyeol again! Or i will leave you" kata tao menatap kris tajam. Kris mengangguk. Dia mencium bibir tao lalu memeluknya.  
"i promise" kata kris memeluk tao erat. Kalian mau tau sesuatu? Kris meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri dimuseum. Tapi kris tidak tau kalau ada orang yang berhasil menemukannya sedang bermesraan dengan tao. Baekhyun. Tangan baekhyun mengepal. Dia tidak percaya apa saja yang baru dia lihat dan dia dengar. Ini sungguh keterlaluan. Tapi rencananya berhasil. Rencana untuk membuat kris tertangkap basah didepan mata chanyeol sendiri. Biarpun baekhyun tau kalau ini akan menyakitkan chanyeol sendiri. Baekhyun ingin melihat reaksi kris kalau ketahuan sedang bersama tao. Selama ini chanyeol selalu membuntuti kris bukan? Tapi chanyeol tidak pernah mau mempergokinya. Chanyeol sangat mempercayai kalau liburannya dengan kris akan berjalan lancar, tapi nyatanya tidak dan baekhyun ingin menunjukkannya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa angka lalu menekan tombol hijau.

_"yeoboseyeo"  
_"kai.. aku berhasil menemukan kris. Tapi..."  
_"apa?" _baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat.  
_"ada apa baekhyun.. katakan padaku"  
_"dia.. bersama orang itu.. dan kai.. percaya atau tidak.. kris meninggalkan chanyeol.. dia tidak dimuseum.. melainkan ditempat lain"  
_"baiklah aku mengerti.. cepatlah kembali kesini.. udara mulai dingin, dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu"  
_"okay.. aku akan kesana sekarang"

Dengan begitu sambungan telepon baekhyun dan kai terputus. Baekhyun masih tidak mempercayai ini. Dia memang merencanakan semua ini. Dia juga sudah menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi dia tidak percaya bahwa kris benar-benar sangat keterlaluan. Chanyeol duduk dibangku sambil memperhatikan kameranya. Dia tersenyum sangat senang. Dia berhasil mendapatkan sekitar 50 foto dan dia penasaran kris mendapatkan berapa banyak. Dia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dia minta jika dia berhasil memenangkannya. Hari mulai malam. Dan udara semangkin dingin. Chanyeol lupa mengenakan jaketnya. Dia hanyak memakai baju lengan panjang. Dia merasa dingin.  
"kai.." baekhyun menepuk pundak kai.  
"dia kedinginan baek.. dimana laki-laki kurang ajar itu?" kata kai geram. Baekhyun mengelus pundak kai.  
"aku tau kau sangat ingin kesana.. tapi kita tidak bisa.. kita kesini hanya untuk memperhatikannya dari jauh" kata baekhyun. Mata kai tidak lepas dari chanyeol. Dia memperhatikan chanyeol yang mulai kedinginan dan memeluk badanya sendiri.  
"chanyeol.." merasa terpanggil chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa datang menghampirinya. Kris.  
"hyung.. dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali.. aku kedinginan" kata chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat. Kris melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada chanyeol.  
"maafkan aku.. aku terlalu asik memotret sampai lupa" bohong.  
"baiklah.. kumaafkan" chanyeol sadarlah dia sedang berbohong. Kris tersenyum. Kai dan baekhyun yang melihat sangat kesal. Kenapa chanyeol begitu mempercayainya. Kai ingin sekali memukul wajah kris jika dia bisa. Tapi baekhyun menahannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin rencananya gagal. Kris mencium kening chanyeol.  
"kau.. dapat berapa?" tanya kris duduk disebelah chanyeol sambil merangkul chanyeol.  
"50.. kalau hyung?" kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
"55.. aku menang" kata kris. Chanyeol merengut. Kris memenangkan perlombaan kecil mereka dengan angka yang tidak jauh.  
"baiklah.. hyung ingin apa?" tanya chanyeol. Kris tampak berpikir. Dia mengeluarkan seringainya. Dia memang beruntung sekali mempunyai istri yang sangat bodoh seperti chanyeol.  
"aku ingin kau tetap tinggal dihotel selama satu harian besok" kata kris. Chanyeol menatap kris tidak percaya.  
"tapi hyung.. ini acara berlibur kita.. bagaimana kau bisa setega ini padaku?!" kata chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris berpura-pura memasang wajah menyesal karna telah mengatakan hal yang buruk. Tapi didalam hatinya dia sangat senang.  
"hei.. aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.. tapi karna kau seperti ini lebih baik kita batalkan saja" kata kris menghapus air mata chanyeol yang sedikit turun.  
"menyiapkan apa?" kata chanyeol penasaran.  
"pesta ulang tahunmu.. kau bahkan tidak ingat" astaga kris. Dia tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya sendiri karnamu. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkanmu. Dan kris. Kau berhasil masuk perangkap baekhyun.  
"kai.. besok kita harus bisa memancingnya keluar.. aku ingin besok dihari pentingnya dia melihat kris secara langsung dan kris menyadarinya.. bukan seperti yang sudah-sudah" kata baekhyun menatap kai.  
"tapi baekhyun.. itu akan menyakitinya.. aku tidak mau" kata kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.  
"tapi kai.. jika kita tidak melakukannya dia akan terpuruk seperti ini dan kris tidak akan pernah sadar. Dan aku menginginkan kris tau kalau chanyeol hamil" baekhyun memegang kedua pipi kai agar kai bisa menatap matanya.  
"kai.. please" kai menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"baiklah.." baekhyun tersenyum. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi kai. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kai.  
"ini akan segera berakhir kai.." kai memperhatikan chanyeol yang sedang berpelukan dengan kris. Apakah benar? Apakah semuanya akan berakhir? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Tapi jika memang berakhir kai akan sangat merasa senang jika melihat chanyeol tersenyum seperti dulu. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

_To be continue..._

bagaimana? bagaimana? kaget gk? penasaran gk? hehehe seneng deh liat yang tinggalin review tiap baca ff yang gaje ini hohoho.. keep read neeeee lopyu readersss :*

baby crong: kris emang gitu... *dibakar masa

xoxo kimcloud: mianhe *bow tapikan kamu seneng.. jadi mangkin semangat nyiksa happy virus exo nih?/

ftafsih: rencananya seperti yang diatas hehehe *evil laugh kaibaek? hahahaha

mimi: terimakasih sudah membaca *bow mohon bantuannyaa~ kalau kesel sama kris. bakar saja *eh?

guest: sudah dilanjut :*

lulu auren: kalo pandanya dibalikin kecina yang nyiksa mommy chanyeol siapa dong *eh? sudah dilanjut yaaa

chankai love: iya hahahaha xD

thanks banget yang udah review.. *bow bareng cast* mohong dukungannya~ mungkin setelah selesain ff ini author bakal buat ff baru lagii xD yang pasti krisyeol.  
oh iya.. ngomong-ngmong karna author udan mau un mungkin ffnya bakal macet ditengah jalan/? jadi bersabarlah dan tunggu terus neeeee

_xoxo,  
fixme92_


	5. Chapter 5

"tapi kai.. jika kita tidak melakukannya dia akan terpuruk seperti ini dan kris tidak akan pernah sadar. Dan aku menginginkan kris tau kalau chanyeol hamil" baekhyun memegang kedua pipi kai agar kai bisa menatap matanya.  
"kai.. please" kai menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"baiklah.." baekhyun tersenyum. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi kai. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kai.  
"ini akan segera berakhir kai.." kai memperhatikan chanyeol yang sedang berpelukan dengan kris. Apakah benar? Apakah semuanya akan berakhir? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Tapi jika memang berakhir kai akan sangat merasa senang jika melihat chanyeol tersenyum seperti dulu. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

Please look at me

"chanyeol.. kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya kris pada chanyeol. Kris mengelus pipi chanyeol. Kris mencium kening chanyeol.  
"omo! Chanyeol.. suhu badanmu juga naik.. kau yakin ingin sarapan pagi diluar?" tanya kris. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa mual. Dia berlari kekamar mandi. Menutup pintunya lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya diwastafel. Kris mengetuk pintu kamar mandi karna chanyeol menguncinya dari dalam.  
"chanyeol.. kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini kris bersuara. Suara kris berbeda. Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan tidak terdengar seperti pura-pura. Kris merasa aneh. Kenapa dia sepertinya mulai mengkhawatirkan chanyeol. Pintu terbukan. Memperlihatkan wajah pucat chanyeol. Mata chanyeol terlihat sayu. Dan keseluruhannya jika kita bisa melihat, chanyeol dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Chanyeol tersenyum. Kris membantu chanyeol berjalan ketempat tidur. Kris menyelimuti chanyeol.  
"tunggulah disini.. aku akan mencarikanmu bubur.." kata kris mencium kening chanyeol. Kris pergi terburu-buru. Dia tidak membawa ponselnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. _Drrt drrt.. _ponsel kris bergetar. Chanyeol membuka matanya dia melihat ponsel kris. Dia mengambil ponsel kris. Dia melihat ada pesan masuk.  
"tao.." kata chanyeol lirih. Dia meletakkan kembali ponsel kris dimeja nakas. Dia takut seakan-akan kris akan muncul didepannya jika dia membaca pesan itu. Air matanya turun. Dia mengirim pesan pada baekhyun.

_To: baekhyun :3  
from: chanyeol_

_Baek.. aku mulai muntah-muntah.. apa ini namanya morning sick? Apakah ini menandakan bayiku sehat?_

_To: chanyeol~  
from: baekhyun_

_Ne.. bayimu sehat.. apa kau sudah beritau kris tentang kandunganmu? Jangan bilang belum.._

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia menatap kai yang sedang menatapnya.  
"ada apa baek?" tanya kai.  
"morning sick.. tapi chanyeol belum memberitau kris tentang kehamilannya" kai mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun meminum susu hangatnya. Kai memperhatikan baekhyun.  
"ada apa kai?" kai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah baekhyun.  
"kau mau apa?" kai menjilat ujung bibir baekhyun. Lalu duduk kembali.  
"ada susu" baekhyun menatap kai tidak percaya. Wajahnya memerah. Baekhyun memukul kepala kai.  
"aw... appo" kata kai mengelus kepalanya.  
"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini ditempat umum! Dasar bodoh. Dan lagi.. aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri" kata baekhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. Jantung baekhyun maupun kai saat ini berdetak lebih cepat. Seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.  
"jangan jadikan aku tempat pelampiasanmu kai.." kata baekhyun berdiri lalu meninggalkan kai sendiri yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kai menyentuh bibirnya.  
"apa.. sebenarnya baekhyun yang selama ini aku tunggu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari kontak chanyeol lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"chanyeol.."  
_"ne? Ada apa kai?"_ terdengar suara chanyeol yang sepertinya habis menangis.  
"saengil chukka" kata kai. Chanyeol tersenyum disebrang sana. Tapi kai bisa merasakan bahwa chanyeol tersenyum sekarang.  
_"gomawo kai~"  
_"ingatlah.. pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu.." kata kai.

Please look at me

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan chanyeol. Dia masuk kedalam sambil membawa bubur yang dia beli untuk chanyeol.  
"chanyeol, aku kembali..." tidak ada balasan dari chanyeol. Kris meletakkan buburnya diatas meja.  
"chanyeol?" dia melihat tempat tidur yang kosong. Kris berjalan menuju balkon. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kris tiba-tiba merasa takut. Dia merogoh kantung celananya, mencari ponselnya. Dia tidak menemukan ponselnya. Kris mencari ponselnya dan menemukan diatas meja nakas. Dan dia juga menemukan sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan chanyeol disebuah kertas.

_"hyung.. aku pergi kesupermaket terdekat.. hanya sebentar.. ada beberapa yang ingin aku beli"_

Entah mengapa ada perasaan sedikit lega setelah membaca pesan dari chanyeol. Kris duduk ditempat tidur.  
"ulang tahun chanyeol" kris meninggalkan bubur itu. Dia tidak membaca pesan tao. Dia pergi ketoko kue yang jaraknya hanya beberapa toko dari hotel tempat dia menginap dengan chanyeol. Dia membeli cake yang telihat begitu cantik. Chanyeol menghebuskan nafasnya. Dia memainkan kakinya. Dia mengeratkan jaketnya karna dingin. Dia memasang earphone ditelinganya. Dia menutup matanya. Mendengarkan lagu slow ditemani dengan angin yang betiup pelan membuatnya tenang.  
"kau terlihat cantik sekali chanyeol.. happy birthday.. saranghae" chanyeol merasakan kepalanya dicium. Dia kaget. Dia membuka matanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa didepannya. Chanyeol melihat kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok yang mungkin memang berada didepannya tadi. Suara itu sangat chanyeol kenal.  
"kai.. apa itu kau?" baekhyun memukul kepala kai.  
"aish.. appo baekhyun!" kata kai mengelus kepalanya.  
"apa kau sudah gila?! Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat rencanaku gagal!" kata baekhyun melipat tangannya.  
"baiklah.. baiklah.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.." kata kai yang hanya diacuhkan oleh baekhyun. Saat perjalanan pulang dari kris melihat sosok yang dia cari tadi. Dia mendekat. Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Kris duduk disaming chanyeol. Meletakkan kepala chanyeol dibahunya.  
"uhmm.. kris hyung..." kris tersenyum. Dia membiarkan chanyeol tidur. Entah kenapa sepertinya kris merasakan saat ini chanyeol terlihat cantik.  
"kris hyung.. aku hamil" kata chanyeol mengigau. Kris kaget. Dia membeku.  
"hiks.. hyung.. kenapa kau tega sekali padaku.. kau selingkuh dengan tao sementara aku sedang mengandung anakmu.." kata chanyeol masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Kris syok. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada chanyeol selanjutnya. Hei kris.. bukankah kau seorang aktor yang handal? Kenapa ketika kau mendengar chanyeol yang sedang mengigau terkejut? Kau saja tidak tau itu benar atau tidak karna dia mengatakannya dalam keadaan tertidur. Kau menganggapnya terlalu serius kris.  
"ugh..." chanyeol terbangun. Dia mengucek matanya. Dia melihat sekitar. Langit sudah gelap. Dia berjalan menuju hotelnya. Dia berjalan sambil melihat ponselnya. Banyak sekali pesan yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya termasuk dari orang tuanya dan orang tua kris. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya. Terasa hawa kamar itu dingin. Chanyeol tidak melihat kris. Dia melihat kotak cake. Dia membukanya. Cake ulang tahun yang sangat cantik dan bertuliskan namanya.  
"kris hyung.." chanyeol menutupnya. Dia sedikit merasa mual mencium wangi krim dari cake itu. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung pergi tidur. Dia merasa aneh hari ini. Pertama dia seperti mendengar suara kai dan mencium kepalanya. Kedua dia merasa kepalanya sedang bersandar dibahu seseorang. Dia menutup matanya dan masuk kedalam mimpi.  
"gege.. ada apa?" tanya tao melihat kris. Mata kris menatap mata tao. Dia terus memikirkan apa yang dia dengar dari chanyeol. Apa chanyeol benar hamil? Atau dia memang Cuma mengigau? Dan dari mana chanyeol tau kalo laki-laki yang bersamanya bernama tao?  
"gege.. buttku sakit karnamu" kata tao memainkan selimut. Kris melihat tao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris tersenyum. Dia mencium bibir tao.  
"mianhe baby tao~ apa.. tadi aku bermain kasar padamu?" tanya kris. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris memeluk tao.  
"tidurlah baby... aku akan disini sampai besok pagi" seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Baekhyun terbangun. Kai melihat baekhyun.  
"breath baekhyun..." kai bangun? Yaps.. itu benar.. kai membuat alarm 5 menit lebih cepat sebelum baekhyun bangun. Kai sudah mengetahui baekhyun akan terbangun jam brapa. Kai tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan ini. Tapi dia merasa harus melakukannya. Baekhhyun mengatur nafasnya. Tangan kai mengelus kepala baekhyun dan yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang baekhyun.  
"aku disini.. tidurlah" baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya memeluk kai.  
"rencanaku.. gagal" kata baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.  
"rencanamu gagal tapi masih ada rencana lain bukan?" kata kai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun. Hanya terdengar suara nafas yang teratur.  
"tidur nyenyak baekhyun"  
kris terbangun tepat jam 5 pagi. Dia menuliskan pesan untuk tao dikertas.

_"maafkan aku karna aku tidak berada disampingmu pagi ini.. aku kembali kehotel"_

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dia duduk dan mengucek matanya. Dia melihat kesamping. Kris. Dia tersenyum.  
"ahh..." dia merasakan perutnya mual. Dia berlari secepat mungkin kekamar mandi tanpa menutup pintunya.  
"hueeek..." chanyeol berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Morning sick. Kris terbangun akibat suara yang dibuat chanyeol.  
"chanyeol baby... are you okay?" chanyeol mencuci mulutnya setelah membersihkan muntahannya. Dia berjalan mendekati kris. Dengan senyum yang manis dia menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"kau sebenarnya kenapa? Semalam dan juga pagi ini kau terlihat pucat dan muntah" kris menautkan alisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"i'm fine" kris menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"istirahatlah hari ini.. aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendiri saja" chanyeol diam. Kris berjalan kekamar mandi. Biarpun chanyeol selalu disakiti tapi dia tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini saat kris dingin padanya. Mood swing? Mungkin. Itu suatu yang wajar jika sedang hamil. Chanyeol naik keatas temat tidur. Dia masuk kedalam selimut. Air matanya turun. Sungguh itu sangat menyakiti hati kecilnya.

Please look at me

"baekhyun.." baekhyun menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.  
"humm ada apa kai?" kai menggenggam tangan baekhyun, sedikit meremasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia mengelus tangan kai yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.  
"tenang saja.. setelah ini.. kita serahkan pada mereka.. kita tidak akan ikut campur lagi kai. Ini rumah tangga mereka." Chanyeol berjalan menuju cafe yang disarankan oleh baekhyun. Setelah sampai didalam matanya berhenti disatu titik. Air matanya berlomba ingin turun. Ada perasaan marah, sedih, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Dia melihat kris. Dia melihat kris dengan tao. Dan dia melihat kris sedang berciuman dengan tao. Tepat didepan matanya. Kali ini dia sendiri. Dia tidak bersama kai ataupun baekhyun. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana dia mendekati kris dan tao.  
"how cruel you are.." kata chanyeol dengan air mata yang sudah turun. Kris maupun tao sama terkejutnya.  
"cha-chanyeol.. sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya kris.  
"kai.. aku tidak sanggup melihat ini" baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Tidak ingin melihat chanyeol yang menangis. Kai memeluk baekhyun.  
"ini terakhir.. kau yang mengatakan padaku" kata kai. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum.  
"aku kira ini akan menjadi liburan kita berdua saja.. ternyata tidak.. aku kira kita akan bersenang-senang.. aku sudah mengetahui tentang ini semua dari dulu hyung.. tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sangat kejam seperti ini.." kris menatap chanyeol. Dia merasa seperti ada yang sakit dihatinya. Tapi dia tidak mau tau. Dan dia mengabaikannya.  
"kau taukan.. kris gege tidak pernah mencintaimu park chanyeol.. biarpun margamu sudah berubah menjadi wu, kris gege tidak akan pernah mencintaimu" kata tao kasar. Dia berdiri mendekati chanyeol. Mendorong badan chanyeol. Membuat yang didorong sedikit mundur.  
"apa kau tidak tau? Kris sangat mencintaiku dari pada kau. Dia bahkan sudah berulang kali melakukan "itu" denganku.. dan aku jamin.. sekalipun kris gege menyentuhmu itu bukan karna dia menyukaimu.. tapi karna tubuhmu.. yah.. kuakui tubuhmu memang sungguh menggoda.. pantas saja kris gege tidak mau melepaskanmu.. tubuhmu bagus" chanyeol terus menangis. Baekhyun menutup kupingnya. Dia tidak sanggup mendengarnya.  
"dasar.. namja bermulut yeoja.. awas saja dia" kata kai membantu menutup kuping baekhyun dengan tangannya. Kris berdiri. Mendekati chanyeol dan tao. Dia memeluk pinggang tao. Dan chanyeol benar-benar sangat syok.  
"aku.. lebih mencintainya dari pada kau.."  
"hyung!" tao tertawa mengejek.  
"aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan kau tau itu" kata kris menatap chanyeol. Sungguh hati chanyeol benar-benar hancur tidak berbentuk lagi.  
"baiklah.. selamat bersenang-senang.. aku kembali kekorea hari ini hyung.."  
"terserah padamu" dengan begitu chanyeol berlari menuju hotel.  
"baekhyun.. ini sudah berakhir bukan?" kai melihat baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun berubah pucat.  
"aku.. aku tidak tau kai.." ini belum berakhir.. tapi ini akan segera berakhir. Chanyeol menyusun semua bajunya. Dia menghapus air matanya. Dia segera menuju bandara menggunakan taxi. Baekhyun juga ingin segera pulang saat itu juga. Dia ingin menemani chanyeol. Tapi kai menahannya. Kai mengatakan baekhyun terlihat lelah dan dia harus istirahat.  
"tapi kai.."  
"tidak baekhyun.. biarkan dia sendiri.. kita pulang besok" kata kai tegas. Tao memeluk kris.  
"wo ai ni gege.."  
"nado saranghae tao" kata kris memeluk tao. Kris senang, dengan begitu dia bisa berlibur dengan tao tanpa harus memikirkan chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Dia mengkhawatirkan chnayeol. Sekali lagi dia mengabaikan perasaan itu.

_To be continue.._

ftafsih: something apaan sih? xD ada s dibalik a? hahahaha xD gomawo udah baca ff aneee *bow

lulu auren: keinginanmu tercapai nak/? kris masuk jebakan batmannya baekhyun kok/? gomawo sudah baca *bow

mimi: sudah dilanjut nihhh xD hahaha gomawo atas semangatnya/? *bow

chankai love: hahahaha iya nih.. btw gomawo sudah baca *bow

after word: astaga... sudah chapter 5  
masih sabar nunggukan? hahaha xD  
terus pantengin ini ff sampe selesai yaaaa xD jangan lupa tinggalin jejak neee~ *bow bareng cast


	6. Chapter 6

"aku.. aku tidak tau kai.." ini belum berakhir.. tapi ini akan segera berakhir. Chanyeol menyusun semua bajunya. Dia menghapus air matanya. Dia segera menuju bandara menggunakan taxi. Baekhyun juga ingin segera pulang saat itu juga. Dia ingin menemani chanyeol. Tapi kai menahannya. Kai mengatakan baekhyun terlihat lelah dan dia harus istirahat.  
"tapi kai.."  
"tidak baekhyun.. biarkan dia sendiri.. kita pulang besok" kata kai tegas. Tao memeluk kris.  
"wo ai ni gege.."  
"nado saranghae tao" kata kris memeluk tao. Kris senang, dengan begitu dia bisa berlibur dengan tao tanpa harus memikirkan chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain. Dia mengkhawatirkan chnayeol. Sekali lagi dia mengabaikan perasaan itu.

Pleasee look at me

"kris ge.. ini boneka punya siapa?" kata tao sambil menunjuk boneka rilakkuma berukuran lumayan besar. Kris melihat boneka itu. Milik chanyeol. Kris tersenyum.  
"punyaku..." tao mengangguk. Tao tidur diatas tempat tidur. Kris mengelus boneka rilakkuma itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia melihat boneka itu. Dia teringat chanyeol.  
"baby.. bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pergi berkeliling lagi.." tao menggeleng. Kris mendekati tao. Mengelus kepalanya.  
"waeyo?"  
"aku lelah ge.." kris tertawa pelan. Dia mengecup bibir tao. Tiba-tiba dia terbayang wajah chanyeol. Membuatnya dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.  
"ge? Kenapa?" kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidur disamping tao.  
"ayo kita tidur" kata kris mencium pipi tao yang dijawab anggukkan dari tao. Chanyeol terus menangis. Dia memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Dia tidak membawa boneka pemberian kris. Dia tidak ingin.  
"tuhan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau tau sebenarnya aku begitu rapuh.. tuhan aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.. jika dengan lelaki itu kris hyung bahagia.. lepaskanlah kami.. biarkan aku merawat bayi yang ada didalam kandunganku seorang diri.. aku mohong tuhan.." chanyeol berdoa dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.  
"baekhyun.. kau mau kemana?" tanya kai melihat baekhyun yang berpakaian rapi.  
"tentu saja kerumah chanyeol.. kenapa?"  
"tidak.. biarkan dia sendiri dulu.." baekhyun tidak mau mendengar perkataan kai dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Tangan kai dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu itu.  
"yak! Kai... aku harus minta maaf padanya.. aku ingin menemuinya"  
"tidak baekhyun tidak. Kau yang merencanakannya bukan? Seharusnya kau sudah tau akan bagaimana nanti" kata kai menatap tajam mata baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap kai balik. Kai menariknya masuk kekamar. Kai mengunci baekhyun dari luar.  
"kaiii! Buka pintunya! Apa-apaan kau ini!" baekhyun mengetuk, menendang pintu kamarnya.  
"jika kau ingin menemuinya biarkan aku saja.. aku tidak mau chanyeol membencimu karna telah membuatnya seperti ini" baekhyun terdiam. Dia terduduk dilantai. Kepalanya menunduk.  
"baekhyun.. tunggulah disini.. mianhe aku menguncimu seperti ini. Aku akan segera kemabali" kai memakai jaketnya dan segera pergi menuju rumah chanyeol dan kris. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan rapi dimeja nakasnya. Foto pernikahannya dengan kris. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar seperti orang bodoh. Dan kris terlihat tersenyum dengan terpaksa.  
"kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu seperti ini.." kata chanyeol sambil menatap foto itu. Dia mengelus perutnya.  
"baby.. appamu sedang.. lupakan.. eomma selalu ada disini" kata chanyeol mengelus perutnya.  
"chanyeol..." chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat kai ada didepannya dengan wajah khawatir dan dengan nafas yang tidak beratur.  
"kai?" kai berjalan mendekati chanyeol lalu memeluknya.  
"syukurlah.." chanyeol membalas pelukan kai.  
"ada apa kai? Dimana baekhyun?" kai melepas pelukannya. Dia mengelus kepala chanyeol. Dia melihat ada sisa air mata diwajah chanyeol. Dia menghapus sisa air mata itu dengan jarinya.  
"kai.. dimana baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi.  
"kau tidak apa-apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol dia malah bertanya.  
"aku baik-baik saja" kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban chanyeol. Dia lega. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah chanyeol pikiran kai melayang entah kemana. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi terhadap chanyeol.  
"uhm.. kai.. apa untuk 2 bulan kedepan aku boleh tinggal bersamamu?" tanya chanyeol. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"aku.. ingin tinggal bersamamu.. tapi bisakah kau biarkan baekhyun juga berada dirumahmu?" kai sudah menduga chanyeol tidak akan mau berdua saja dengannya.  
"baiklah.. kemasi barang-barangmu"

Please look at me

Kris kembali dari paris 4 hari lebih lama. Dia bukan pulang kerumahnya dengan chanyeol tapi dia pulang kerumah tao. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah chanyeol. Dia juga tidak memberi kabar pada chanyeol kalau dia sudah pulang kekorea.  
"chanyeol.. kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" tanya baekhyun dari dapur. Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"apapun yang kau masak baek.." kata chanyeol sambil menonton televisi.  
"masakan baekhyun tidak enak.. bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja" kata kai duduk disamping baekhyun. Sendok makan melayang mengenai kepala kai.  
"ah.. aisshhh! Yak byun baekhyun! Itu menyakitkan!" kata kai sambil mengelus kepalanya.  
"rasakan!" perlahan tapi pasti chanyeol mulai sedikit berubah, dia perlahan mulai kembali menjadi happy virus. Terkadang dimalam hari dia akan menangis karna merindukan kris. Dia selalu menunggu pesan dari kris. Tapi yang ditunggu tidak pernah datang. Kris terlalu senang bersama tao. Dia mengganti nomornya, maka dari itu dia tidak memberi chanyeol kabar. Apakah ini akhir dari hubungan kris dan chanyeol? Tidak.. kita tidak akan tau bagaimana akhirnya nanti..  
"kris ge.. ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak kita kembali dari paris dan kau lebih memilih tinggal bersamaku dari pada chanyeol dan aku menyukainya" kata tao memeluk kris. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak membalas pelukan tao.  
"tao baby.. aku ingin memeriksa rumah.. bagaimana kalau kita kerumah gege sekarang?"  
"baiklah.. ayo" bagi tao. Datang kerumah kris dan chanyeol membuat dia merasa senang. Karna dia tau kris akan tetap bersikap manis dengannya didepan ataupun dibelakang chanyeol. Tapi bagi kris, dia kelihatan takut. Dia menghindari chanyeol. Entah apa yang membuat dia takut untuk menemui chanyeol. Dan entah kenapa dia sangat ingin pulang menemui chanyeol.  
"baekhyun.. aku ingin mengambil beberapa barang kerumah.." kata chanyeol bersiap akan pergi. Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Melilitkan syal keleher chanyeol. Baekhyun datang membawa jaket dan memakaikannya ke chanyeol.  
"eh? Untuk apa ini"  
"diluar dingin chanyeol" kata baekhyun.  
"kami ikut" kata kai. Chanyeol ingin menolak tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kai dan baekhyun sudah jalan lebih dulu keluar rumah.  
"apa yang ingin kau ambil?" tanya kai dengan mata yang berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jalan.  
"rilakkumaku.."  
"kita bisa membeli yang baru chanyeol" kata baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang sudah kelihatan besar. Kai dan baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol mengelus perutnya Cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.  
"ge.. jadi disini chanyeol bodoh itu tidur denganmu?" kata tao memerhatikan setiap barang yang ada didalam kamar kris dan chanyeol. Tao melihat foto pernikahan kris dan chanyeol. Dia menjatuhkannya kelantai. Kris terkejut.  
"tao?" kris memandang fotonya dengan chanyeol yang jatuh dilantai akibat tao. Pecahan kaca bertebaran.  
"gege.. lupakan dia ge.. lupakan dia seutuhnya.. kenapa kita harus datang kerumah ini? Kau sudah melihatnya sendirikan ge.. dia sudah tidak ada dirumah ini" tao berjalan mendekati kris. Matanya menatap lurus mata kris. Hati kris bimbang. Memang beberapa hari belakangan dia memikirkan chanyeol. Memikirkan chanyeol dengan kata-kata yang dulu sempat dia dengar dari mulut chanyeol. Hamil. Dia masih bingung. Apakah itu hanya igauan atau memang nyata. Tao mencium bibir kris.  
"ayo kita pergi" kata tao. Kris mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah mencintai chanyeol lalu kenapa dia sekarang harus repot-repot memikirkan chanyeol. Dia berjalan menuju meja nakas, membuka lacinya dan mencari-cari cicin pernikahan miliknya. Kris tidak pernah memakainya. Hanya chanyeol yang selalu memakainya. Kris berniat untuk membuang cincinnya. Dia berhasil menemukan cincin miliknya. dia mengambil cicinnya, memandanginya, lalu melihat kedalam laci nakas lagi. Dia melihat ada amplop. Karna penasaran dia mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya membesar, jantungnya bedetak lebih cepat, dan dia sekarang merasakan kekurangan pasukan oksigen setelah membaca isi amplop tersebut. Keterangan tentang kehamilan chanyeol. Kris serasa ingin mati saja. Dia tetap berada disisi tao untuk membuat chanyeol tidak tahan dan meminta cerai. Tapi nyatanya dia tetap bertahan. Kris melanjutkan rencananya untuk menyentuh tubuh chanyeol lalu membuat dia tetap menderita dengan tinggal disisi tao. Dan chanyeol masih tetap bertahan. Kris tidak menyangka kalau chanyeol akan hamil dalam sekali sentuh. Sungguh dia benar-benar ingin lepas dari chanyeol. Kris mencium kening chanyeol setiap pergi dan pulang untuk membuat chanyeol menderita secara perlahan. Dia berhasil. Dia telah membunuh chanyeol dari dalam. Tapi chanyeol tetap bertahan. Hati kecil kris bergetar untuk pertama kalinya saat kris mengecup bibir chanyeol kala itu. Tapi kris mengabaikannya. Hati kecil kris berteriak kalau chanyeol adalah yang paling dia butuhkan tapi kris menutup telinga dan memaksa tetap berada disisi tao. Kini chanyeol hamil. Chanyeol mengandung anak kris. Sekarang kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan kris sungguh menyesal. Kris telah membuat chanyeol meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan yang sangat hancur. Dia khawatir chanyeol akan mengadu. Bisa-bisa orang tuanya sendiri tidak akan menganggap kris sebagai anaknya lagi. Ini bukan karna chanyeol yang terluka saja. Secara tidak langsung dia membahayakan dua nyawa sekaligus.  
"gege.. ada apa?" tanya tao mengelus pipi kris.  
"aku.. manusia yang tidak berguna" tao menautkan keningnya.  
"ge? Ada apa?" kris terduduk dilantai. Tao berjongkok didepan kris. Dia mengelus kepala kris.  
"tao.. maafkan aku.. bisakah kita mengakhiri ini semua?" tao terkejut. Tentu saja. Dia sudah sangat amat terasa seperti diawan bersama kris lalu dengan gampangnya kris menjatuhkannya. Kris tau ini semua memang salahnya. Dulu saat dia dijodohkan kenapa dia tidak mencoba menerima chanyeol saja. Chanyeol terlihat manis, baik, polos dan memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat hati orang yang sedang sedih menjadi senang. Seperti malaikat, chanyeol selalu menghadirkan kegembiraan. Chanyeol juga cukup terkenal dulu, sehingga dia dicap sebagai happy virus disekolahnya. Jujur, kris sempat menaruh hati pada chanyeol. Siapa sangka ternyata kris itu mengenal chanyeol. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berani menegur atau saling bertatap. Melainkan hanya melihat dari jauh. Semuanya berubah ketika kris mengenal tao. Bocah bermata panda yang terlihat lebih menarik. Saat sekolah chanyeol selalu bersama baekhyun dan kai. Kris sering melihat kai terlihat sangat perhatian pada chanyeol. Kris pikir kalau kai itu kekasih chanyeol. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia merasa kalau chanyeol bukan untuknya maka dari itu dia mendekati tao. Tidak begitu sulit untuk mendekati tao dan pada akhirnya kris jatuh hati pada tao. Kris sangat menyayangi tao. Cukup lama menjalin kasih dengan tao membuat kris ingin melamarnya. Tapi tidak jadi karna kris dijodohkan dengan chanyeol. Kris terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau dia kan dijodohkan dengan orang yang dulu pernah dia suka. Tapi dia sedang menjalin kasih dengan tao sehingga dia berniat untuk membatalkan perjodohannya. Karna kris dulu pernah menyukai chanyeol dia memiliki niat jahat karna perasaannya yang tidak tersampaikan. Anak-anak sekali bukan? Dia terlalu sering melihat chanyeol dengan kai masa itu dan dia merasa cemburu. Hatinya sakit. Saat tau kalau chanyeol lah yang dijadikan pendamping hidupnya. Rencana jahat itu muncul. Dan dari situlah awal kris membunuh chanyeol.

Please look at me

"ah.. krissh geee.. umhh.." chanyeol berhenti tepat didepan kamar dengan kris. Dia mendengar suara dari dalam kamarnya.  
"tao.. you are so tight..." jantung chanyeol serasa berhenti. Channyeol meemberanikan diri, membuka pintu kamar itu. Chanyeol membeku. Dia ingin mati saja kalau begini. Dia melihat kris dan tao sedang melakukan hal yang sangat intim. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka kris menghentikan aksinya dan memandang kearah pintu. Mata kris membesar ketika melihat orang yang berdiri dan menatap kearahnya dan tao.  
"ge.. ada apa?" tao melihat kearah yang sama dengan kris. Dia tersenyum. Senyum itu sungguh menyakitkan hati chanyeol. Demi tuhan! Kris dia melihatmu seperti itu dengan tao. Kris melihat chanyeol dengan perut yang membesar dan memegang boneka kesayangan kris. Boneka naga milik kris.  
"chan.." kris mengambil celananya yang tergeletak dilantai, memakainya dan memakai bajunya juga.  
"chanyeol apa kau sudah..." baekhyun terdiam saat melihat kris dengan rambut yang berantakan sedang membereskan bajunya dan orang yang selalu bersama kris dengan keadaan tubuh yang ditutupi hanya dengan selimut. Kai berdiri tepat dibelakang chanyeol dan melihat kris dan tao juga. Kai menarik tangan chanyeol.  
"ayo baekhyun kita pulang.." kata kai menarik tangan chanyeol, menjauh dari pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya chanyeol lihat.  
"kau! Mulai detik ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti chanyeol lagi! Dan mulai detik ini kau akan menyesal kris! Dan untuk kau namja murahan.. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" kata baekhyun. Itu adalah kalimat tersadis yang pernah diucapkan baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa sangat kasar jika sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sangat dia sayang dan chanyeol salah satunya. Baekhyun meninggalkan kris dan tao setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.  
"dia tidak berbohong.. kertas itu juga.." tao melilit badannya dengan selimut. Dia berjalan mendekati kris.  
"ge.. " tao memegang tangan kris. Kepala kris menoleh.  
"tao.. maafkan aku.. kau dan aku sudah berakhir.. aku sudah memenuhi syaratmu.. dan kau juga harus memenuhi keinginanku" tao tersenyum. Dia mengelus pipi kris.  
"syaratku memang terpenuhi. Dan doaku sudah terkabul. Chanyeol akan membencimu kris ge.. aku tidak masalah dengan berpisah denganmu.. tapi kau akan menyesali berbuatanmu.." tao mengecup bibir kris. Dia memakai bajunya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan kris seorang diri.  
"tuhan.. apa yang sudah aku perbuat.. tao yang selama ini aku cintai dengan sepenuh hati ternyata hanya mempermainkan hatiku.. dan chanyeol yang selama ini mencintaiku akan membenciku.. apakah ini hukuman darimu atas perbuatanku?" kata kris duduk diatas tempat tidur.  
"hiks.. tuhan.. aku tidak sanggup lagi.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" air mata chanyeol meluncur deras. Dia memeluk boneka naga yang sempat dia ambil tadi. Chanyeol yang mulai sembuh terluka kembali. Dan ini sudah lewat dari batas.  
"yang harus kau lakukan adalah berhenti berada disisinya dan tinggalkan dia" kata kai masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol. Baekhyun masuk membawa handuk kecil dan juga sebaskom air dingin.  
"chanyeol.. kau demam.. ini sudah 3 hari kau terus menangis" kata baekhyun meletakkan handuk basah dikening chanyeol.  
"aku sangat mencintainya.. hiks.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya"  
"tapi kau harus" kata kai tegas. Baekhyun mencubit pinggang kai.  
"bukan saatnya kau memperburuk keadaan kim jongin" kai mengelus pinggangnya yang dicubit baekhyun.  
"aku akan membalasmu kim baekhyun" kata kai pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi merah padam. Tidak.. mereka tidak menjalin suatu hubungan. Lebih tepatnya belum. Kai sudah mulai sadar seseorang yang dia sayangi itu bukan chanyeol. Melainkan baekhyun.  
" sudahlah chanyeol.. kau harus istirahat.." kata baekhyun menghapus air mata chanyeol.  
"chanyeeoolll!" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar rumah kai. Chanyeol maupun baekhyun terkejut mendegar teriakan itu.  
"chanyeol keluarlaahhh!" tangisan chanyeol semangkin menjadi. Itu kris. Masalahnya 3 hari ini kris selalu datang kerumah kai dan meneriaki nama chanyeol. Kris ingin menemui chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol.  
"tenanglah.. kau harus tenang" kata baekhyun.  
"dasar tidak tau diri! Pergi! Sudah cukup kau menyakiti chanyeol!" teriak kai. Disaat kris datang kailah yang akan mengusirnya. Chanyeol ingin menemui kris tapi hatinya yang rapuh terasa sangat berat dan dia tidak bertenaga untuk menemui kris. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah kris bisa menemui chanyeol? Atau ini adalah akhir dari semua penderitaan chanyeol yang berakhir dengan kris yang menyesal? Kita tidak akan tau..

_To be continue..._

Hello readers tersayang... wah.. tidak disangka.. sudah mau akhir.. bagaimana sejauh ini? Apa kalian merasa terhibur? Apa kalian suka dengan alur cerita yang tidak bisa ditebak seperti ini? Bagaimana endingnya nanti ya? Author bingung nih hahaha xD masih dilema antara happy ending dengan sad ending.. pantengin terus cerita ane yaaaa xD

curcol dikit: seneng deh udah selesai ujian.. bisa ikutan konvoi sekolah sama coret-coret baju.. sayangnya fotonya hilang karna memori yang hilang TT^TT  
masa-masa SMA emang paling menyenangkan~

_Xoxo,  
fixme92_

xoxo kimcloud: jangan dibantai daddy krisnyaaaa TT^TT sudah dilanjutt~

ftafsih: kaibaek baik-baik saja ^o^ silahkan bantai mereka (kasih kristao) jkd :p

: senang kamu bisa baca~ terus baca sampai chap akhir yaaaa xD

chankai love: sudah dilanjut yaaaaaaa~

kyuracho: asap itu apa ya? kudet nih xD btw udah dilanjut yaaahhh

lulu auren: dia sudah menyesal babe~ kaibaek misteri xD

guest: sekali-sekali chanyeol menderita *eh? sipanda emang cocok jadi orng ke3 *eh?

guest: seneng deh kamu baca biarpun telat~ babynya krisyeol masih didalam perut(?)

hyana: seneng deh kamu baca biarpun telat~ btw udah dilanjut yaaahhh

retnoajeng19: nangis setengah-setengah itu gmna? xD

mimi: sudah dilanjut yahhhh~

_afterword: _thanks for reading my fanfiction. So two more chapter and this ff will be end. Thanks to all review that you leave to me~ i'm so happy read all of your reviews~


	7. Chapter 7

"chanyeeoolll!" terdengar suara teriakan dari luar rumah kai. Chanyeol maupun baekhyun terkejut mendegar teriakan itu.  
"chanyeol keluarlaahhh!" tangisan chanyeol semangkin menjadi. Itu kris. Masalahnya 3 hari ini kris selalu datang kerumah kai dan meneriaki nama chanyeol. Kris ingin menemui chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol.  
"tenanglah.. kau harus tenang" kata baekhyun.  
"dasar tidak tau diri! Pergi! Sudah cukup kau menyakiti chanyeol!" teriak kai. Disaat kris datang kailah yang akan mengusirnya. Chanyeol ingin menemui kris tapi hatinya yang rapuh terasa sangat berat dan dia tidak bertenaga untuk menemui kris. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah kris bisa menemui chanyeol? Atau ini adalah akhir dari semua penderitaan chanyeol yang berakhir dengan kris yang menyesal? Kita tidak akan tau..

Please look at me

Pagi ini chanyeol terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia melihat baekhyun yang tidur disampingnya dan kai yang tidur disofa menghadapnya. Chanyeol sangat menyangi kedua sahabatnya ini. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya lalu melihat kecermin.  
"ternyata wajahku pucat sekali.." katanya sambil mengelus perutnya.  
"morning baby~" chanyeol melihat perutnya lalu mengelusnya lagi. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan baekhyun dan kai. Dia menuliskan pesan untuk baekhyun dan kai.

_"aku ingin mencari angin pagi.. tidak akan jauh dan tidak akan lama"  
xoxo,  
chanyeol_

Dia mengambil jaketnya, melilitkan syal dilehernya lalu pergi keluar rumah. Udara pagi yang cukup segar menyapanya. Dingin. Dia berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Taman dekat rumah kai. Sesampainya ditaman itu dia sudah merasakan lelah. Dia duduk dibangku taman sambil menyenderkan punggungnya. Memasang earphone lalu mendengar musik slow. Chanyeol menutup matanya. Menikmati musik. Tiba-tiba air matanya jatuh. Yang dia dengar adalah rekaman suara kris saat sedang bernyanyi diacara promnight semasa SMA dulu. Chanyeol mengelus perutnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.  
"mianhe.. channie.. jeongmal mianhe.." chanyeol samar-samar seperti mendengar suara kris tapi dia merasa itu hanya sebuah ilusi karna dia sedang mendengarkan suara kris yang sedang bernyanyi melalu earphone. Chanyeol tidak tau. Itu memang benar kris, dan dia sedang berdiri tepat didepan chanyeol. Kris mengecup puncak kepala chanyeol. Berjongkok didepan chanyeol yang masih menutup mata, lalu mencium perut chanyeol yang besar.  
"tuhan.. kenapa ilusi ini terasa nyata.. kenapa aku seperti merasakan kris hyung tengah mencium perutku.. jika ini memang hanya ilusi aku mohon.. biarkan seperti ini lebih lama" kata chanyeol masih setiap menutup matanya. Kris kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol. Segitu parahnyakah dia menyakiti chanyeol? Malang sekali kau kris. Kau baru sadar degan kesalahanmu setelat ini.  
"aku tidak mau dia mendekati chanyeol lagi" kata kai yang melihat dari jauh. Dia ingin mendekati kris dan chanyeol tapi dihentikan oleh baekhyun dengan menarik tangannya.  
"tidak kai.. beri kris kesempatan.." kata baekhyun luluh setelah melihat kejadian kris yang mencium perut chanyeol. Kai melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum tulus dengan mata tertutup. Dia luluh dengan senyum chanyeol. Dan berakhir dengan melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya menjaganya dari jauh. Kris berdiri. Dia melepas earphone chanyeol.  
"ini nyata chanyeol" bisik kris ditelinga chanyeol. Mata chanyeol terbuka secara perlahan. Kris berdiri tegak didepan chanyeol. Kris tersenyum. Kali ini senyum tulus. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat chanyeol. Senyum tulus yang hanya terlihat ketika kris memang sedang senang atau sedang bersama seorang anak kecil.  
"h-hyung.." chanyeol bahagia. Tentu saja. Dia sudah lama tidak melihat kris. Dia sangat merindukan kris. Tapi dia teringat tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat melihat kris dengan tao berada didalam kamarnya dan kris. Terlihat jelas diwajah chanyeol, kalau dia sangat tersakiti. Dia butuh pertolongan. Kris ingin menghaus air mata chanyeol tapi chanyeol menjauhkan tangan kris.  
"tidak hyung.. aku sudah lelah.." kris diam. Chanyeol berdiri. Dia menghapus air matanya. Melepas cincin yang berada dijarinya dan memberikan cincin itu pada kris.  
"ini kukembalikan agar hyung bisa menikah dengan tao.. hyung sangat mencintai tao bukan? Aku kalah. Dan aku seharusnya sudah menerima itu dari dulu. Bukan memaksakan diriku yang rapuh ini selalu bersamamu" katanya dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan.  
"chanyeol.. aku.."  
"tidak hyung. Aku belum selesai bicara... hyung.. aku benar-benar hiks.. sangat lelah.. aku ingin kita berakhir.. biarkan aku memiliki bayi ini.. aku.." chanyeol tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi dia harus.  
"aku.. aku ingin kau bahagia.. jika denganku kau merasa menderita tapi dengan tao kau bahagia.. aku rela kau tinggalkan.. sepertinya... akh..." chanyeol memegang perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja perut chanyeol terasa sangat menyakitkan.  
"chanyeol.. apa yang terjadi padamu..." kata kris memegangin chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh.  
"akh... sakit.." chanyeol terduduk. Dia terus memegangin perutnya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tanpa sengaja mata chanyeol dan kai bertemu.  
"chanyeol.. aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit" kata kris membantu chanyeol berdiri.  
"tidak.. akh.. hyung, aku tidak mau..." kris menahan berat badan chanyeol dengan cara menggendongnya ala bridal style.  
"kaiiiiiii!" chanyeol menjerit. Dia tidak mau digendong kris. Kai berlari mendekati chanyeol. Dia mengambil ahli chanyeol dari kris. Dengan segera kai berlari menuju mobilnya yang tidak jauh dia parkirkan. Kris mengikutinya. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kris.  
"jangan.. kai sedang emosi.. jangan menambah masalah kris" kata baekhyuhn menyusul kai dan chanyeol. Demi tuhan, kris panik saat ini. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan chanyeol.

Please look at me

"kau menyuruhku memberinya kesempatan.. sekarang kau lihat keadaan chanyeol. Lihat.." kai marah kepada baekhyun. Dengan tidak sengaja kai memukul dinding tepat berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah baekhyun. Badan baekhyun bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Dia takut melihat kai yang semarah ini padanya.  
"kai.. baekhyun.. kita harus bicara" kai menoleh.  
"baiklah suho hyung" kai mengikuti suho menuju ruangannya. Baekhyun juga mengikutinya. Tapi dia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih takut dan badannya masih bergetar. Suho menyuruh kai dan baekhyun duduk.  
"nah.. mari kita bicarakan tentang kesehatan chanyeol" kata suho. Mulut suho sudah terbuka sedikit tapi tertutup lagi. Alis suho menyatu.  
"ada apa hyung?" tanya kai to the point.  
"baekhyun.. kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa badanmu terlihat bergetar?" kai memperhatikan baekhyun. Kepala bakehyun terangkat. Dia tersenyum canggung  
"a-aku.. aku... aku tidak apa-apa.. lanjutkan saja hyung" kata baekhyun yang begitu jelas terdengar sedang ketakutan. Kai merasa bersalah melihat keadaan baekhyun yang seperti itu. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah mengetahui keadaan chanyeol nanti dia kan meinta maaf pada baekhyun.  
"baiklah kalau begitu.. jadi.. aku ingin bertanya.. apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap chanyeol sehingga chanyeol bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini? Jelaskan padaku" kata suho dengan sedikit marah.  
"kai.. bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menjaganya? Dan baekhyun.. bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membuat dia lebih terlihat hidup lagi? Ini apa?! Kenapa dia terlihat sama mengerikannya saat kalian membawanya menemuiku untuk yang kedua kalinya?!" suho meninggikan nada suaranya. Dia marah. Mereka bertiga tidak tau kalau kris sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya.  
"kalian tau betapa bahayanya jika chanyeol tetap seperti ini.. dia bisa kehilangan bayi yang sangat dia cintai itu" kata suho.  
"aku ingin tau.. kenapa dia bisa seperti ini sekarang dan jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sehingga dia juga demam tinggi" kai bungkam. Dia tidak berani bicara. Baekhyun juga. Dia takut untuk bicara. Mereka berdua merasa sangat tidak berguna karna tidak bisa menjaga chanyeol dengan baik.  
"dia.. ehmm.. beberapa hari yang lalu, chanyeol bertemu dengan kris. Dia melihat kejadian yang tak seharusnya dia lihat sehingga menyebabkan dia terus menangis dan demam" kata baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.  
"baiklah.. lanjutkan"  
"chanyeol.. tadi pagi pergi ketaman. Disana dia bertemu dengan kris lagi. Emosi chanyeol tidak stabil mengakibatkan dia seperti sekarang" kata baekhyun menjelaskan pada suho.  
"aku heran.. sebenarnya kris itu orang yang seperti apa? Kenapa dia bisa setega ini melukai istrinya sendiri sampai parah.. memang dia tidak melukai chanyeol secara fisik.. tapi demi tuhan! Dia membunuh istrinya secara mental" kata suho dengan emosi yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Kris yang mendengar merasakan dadanya sakit.  
"tapi.. tadi chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kris" kata baekhyun cepat. Suho menatap baekhyun.  
"jangan dengarkan apa katanya baek.. itu bukan suara hatinya.. tapi.. untuk dua hari kedepan ini.. dia harus jauh dari orang yang bernama kris.. seperti 2 bulan yang lalu.. tolong jauhkan dia dari apa saja yang berhubungan dengan kris.. hanya 2 hari.. setelah itu.. kita harus mendatangkan kris dihapannya"  
"tapi hyung..." kai ingin menolak. Dia tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.  
"tidak ada tapi-tapi kai.. lakukan dengan caraku.. kali ini.. dengan caraku" kata suho. Mau tidak mau kai dan baekhyun harus menurutinya. Kris merasa lega karna dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan chanyeol setelah dua hari ini. Setelah dua hari. Kris berjalan menuju kamar rawat chanyeol. Dia melihat chanyeol yang sedang tidur dari balik kaca.  
"2 hari chan.. semoga saat itu tiba.. kau memaafkanku" kata kris berlalu.  
"kris hyung.." chanyeol mengigau memanggil kris dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kai datang dengan menggenggam boneka yang chanyeol ambil saat kembali kerumahnya dan kris. Kai meletakkan boneka itu disamping chanyeol.  
"kai.. besok aku akan membawa kris kesini.. aku mohon, tahan emosimu" kai bungkam. Dia tidak mau menjawab. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia berdiri.  
"aku akan menemui kris.." baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kai dan chanyeol.  
"baekhyun.. tunggu" langkah baekhyun terhenti karna kai yang memanggilnya dan juga tangan kai yang menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"ada apa kai?" kai menggaruk kepalanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.  
"mianhe.. karna telah membentakmu sampai badanmu bergetar karna ketakutan" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memamerkan senyum manisnya pada kai. Setelah itu dia pergi menuju rumah kris dan chanyeol. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah kris dan chanyeol, baekhyun memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan pada kris. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kris. Tapi demi kesehatan chanyeol dan bayi yang chanyeol kandung, baekhyun rela menemui kris.  
"baekhyun?" kris terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang bertamu kerumahnya. Baekhyun menatap kris tajam. Masih terlihat jelas kalau baekhyun marah pada kris. Tapi baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya. Ini demi chanyeol.  
"besok..." baekhyun berhenti.  
"aku mengerti.. aku sudah mendengar semuanya" kata kris. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.  
"baiklah kalau begitu.." baekhyun hendak pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti karna kris yang menarik tangannya.  
"baekhyun maafkan aku.." baekhyun tidak menjawab. Sulit rasanya memaafkan seseorang yang sudah sangat keterlaluan seperti kris.  
"bagaimana keadaan chanyeol?" tanya kris. Baekhyun menepis tangan kris.  
"kalau kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Seharusnya kau sudah tau" kata baekhyun meninggalkan kris. Setelah kepergian baekhyun, kris masuk kedalam rumahnya. Harus diakuinya kalau dia merindukan sosok polos chanyeol. Sosok yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya dan chanyeol. Dia merindukan wajah angelic chanyeol saat tidur, dan dia benar-benar menyesal karna melukai chanyeol. Kris berjalan menuju sofa. Diatas sofa itu ada boneka yang sempat kris kasih saat diparis. Kris mengelus boneka itu.  
"chanyeol..."

Please look at me

"baiklah kris.. aku mohon jangan buat chanyeol menjadi lebih parah sebelumnya. Aku memberikan kesempatan padamu dan jangan membuat aku kecewa lagi" kata baekhyun menepuk bahu kris. Kai tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan baekhyun dan kris yang masih berdiri duluar kamar rawat chanyeol.  
"baekhyun.. cepatlah" kata kai sedikit berteriak. Baekhyun menatap kris sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan kris untuk menyusul kai. Tangan kai menggenggam tangan baekhyun.  
"aku lapar... ayo kita makan" baekhyun mengangguk.  
"semoga cara suho hyung berhasil" kai menatap baekhyun. Jujur kai juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan baekhyun. Dia tidak mau melihat chanyeol terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini.  
"eh? Rilakkuma?" mata chanyeol membersar melihat boneka rilakkuma yang sedang mengintip dari luar.  
"kau... rilakkuma yang dikasih kris hyung dipariskan? Bukannya aku sudah meninggalkanmu? Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa itu kau baekhyun?" sosok namja tinggi memasuki ruangan chanyeol. Mata chanyeol membesar. Itu suaminya. Kris.  
"h-hyung.. mau apa kesini?" tanpa sadar chanyeol meremas selimutnya. Takut? Mungkin. Kris mendekati chanyeol. Dia duduk dibangku dekat dengan kasur tempat tidur chanyeol.  
"aku ingin minta maaf" chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu kris. Dia terlalu sakit untuk bertemu dengan kris. Jika dia melihat wajah kris, dia akan mengingat kejadian yang selalu dia lihat dulu. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia meletakkan boneka rilakkumanya dibangku, sedangkan kris berdiri. Kris menunduk. Dia mencium perut chanyeol.  
"mianhe baby.. appa baru bisa menemani eommamu sekarang" kata kris mengelus perut chanyeol. Air mata chanyeol ingin turun. Dia berusaha menahannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Kris mengelus perut chanyeol.  
"bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" chanyeol tidak menjawab. Chanyeol masih betah memalingkan wajahnya. Dada kris terasa sakit melihat chanyeol yang mengabaikannya. Suster masuk membawa obat yang harus chanyeol minum dan ada yang disuntik keselang infusnya. Chanyeol yang semula duduk menjadi berbaring. Suster mulai memasukkan obat melalui suntik keselang infus chanyeol.  
"ahk.." chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Wajah kris berubah menjadi panik. Dia melihat chanyeol yang menahan sakit. Kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan kris. Seolah kris merasakan sakit yang chanyeol rasakan, dia mengelus tangan chanyeol. Mencium kening chanyeol sampai sang suster selesai dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Setelah selesai. Sang susterpu meninggalkan chanyeol dan kris.  
"apa terasa sakit?" kris masih menggenggam tangan chanyeol yang tidak diinfus. Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit.  
"tapi tidak terlalu terasa karna hyung mencium keningku tadi.." kata chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Ada rona merah dipipinya. Kris lega. Sepertinya chanyeol mulai, tidak mengabaikannya lagi.  
"chan.. i'm sorry.. please forgive me" kris mencium tangan chanyeol. Mencium perut chanyeol. Mencium kening, kedua pipi chanyeol, dagu, lalu berakhir dibibir plum milik chanyeol. Kris menahan tengkuk chanyeol. Air mata chanyeol akhirnya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia menangis. Kali ini tangis bahagia. Dan kris merasakan perutnya yang terisi oleh kupu-kupu yang sangat menggelikan.  
"baek.."  
"hmmm" baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sedang bermain game dan dia tidak ingin diganggu. Kai yang merasa diabaikan tiba-tiba memiliki ide jahil. Dia memperpendek jarak diantara wajahnya dengan baekhyun. Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menaikkan levelnya. Tiba-tiba baekhyun berhenti bermain, kepalanya yang semula sedikit menunduk, terangkat. Dan bibir baekhyun dan kai bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Baekhyun kaget begitu pula dengan kai. Mata kai menutup. Dia menarik tengkuk baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah puas, dia melepaskannya. Wajah baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.  
"saranghae byun baekhyun.. sekarang kau milikku" kata kai pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang mematung.  
"yakk! Sejak kapan aku ini milikmuu!" kata baekhyun tersadar. Wajahnya semakin memerah karna kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada baekhyun. Jantung baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Dia merasa pipinya panas. Dia mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya.  
"huft.. dasar.. seenaknya saja" kata baekhyun. Tiba-tiba bayangan kai yang mencium bibirnya dan mengatakan bahwa baekhyun milikny membuat wajahnya yang sudah mulai tidak merah menjadi memerah lagi.  
"hehehe... mungkin hari-hariku nanti tidak akan setenang dulu.. tapi aku menyukainya" kata kai sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_To be continue..._

Aiyaya~ allooowww readers~ wow.. one more chapter~ gimana? Udah siap buat ff ending? Penasaran sama lanjutannyakan? Penasaran juga sama hubungan kai dan baekhyunkan? Pantengin terus yah readers tersayang~ sesuai permintaan readers anak krisyeol ntar adalah sehun~ ayeeeyyyyyy! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *bow

retnoajeng19: gomawo *bow sudah dilanjut ne~

xoxo kimcloud: hehehe senengnya kalo liat review kamu selalu ada, gomawo sudah selalu baca *bow

ftafsih: krisyeol gk ya? hahahaha

: chanyeol selalu sabar :3 btw udah dilanjut ne~

guest: bebinya ntar lahir kok.. tenang aja~ liat next chap deh~ btw gomawo doanya *bow

guest: sudah dilanjut ne~

chankai love: selalu sabar dia mah xD

lulu auren: penasaran yaaahhh~ btw udah dilanjut ne~

hyena: gomawo *bow btw udah dilanjut ne~

hyana: ini hyena bukan? typo nama ya? xD

mimi: liat next chapnya deh ntar xD

xo-ky: gomawo sudah baca *bow btw sudah dilanjut ne~


	8. Chapter 8

"hmmm" baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sedang bermain game dan dia tidak ingin diganggu. Kai yang merasa diabaikan tiba-tiba memiliki ide jahil. Dia memperpendek jarak diantara wajahnya dengan baekhyun. Kai bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menaikkan levelnya. Tiba-tiba baekhyun berhenti bermain, kepalanya yang semula sedikit menunduk, terangkat. Dan bibir baekhyun dan kai bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Baekhyun kaget begitu pula dengan kai. Mata kai menutup. Dia menarik tengkuk baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah puas, dia melepaskannya. Wajah baekhyun memerah. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.  
"saranghae byun baekhyun.. sekarang kau milikku" kata kai pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang mematung.  
"yakk! Sejak kapan aku ini milikmuu!" kata baekhyun tersadar. Wajahnya semakin memerah karna kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada baekhyun. Jantung baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Dia merasa pipinya panas. Dia mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya.  
"huft.. dasar.. seenaknya saja" kata baekhyun. Tiba-tiba bayangan kai yang mencium bibirnya dan mengatakan bahwa baekhyun milikny membuat wajahnya yang sudah mulai tidak merah menjadi memerah lagi.  
"hehehe... mungkin hari-hariku nanti tidak akan setenang dulu.. tapi aku menyukainya" kata kai sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

NOTE: okay my lovely readers~ this is the final chapter. Take a deep breath before you read. Maybe you will throw your gadget because something :p  
i'm serious~

Please look at me

"chan.. kau harus hati-hati.. usia kandunganmu sudah hampir menginjak sembilan bulan.. berjalanlah pelan-pelan" kata baekhyun membantu chanyeol berjalan.  
"baek.. seminggu lagi baru sembilan bulan.. jangan berlebihan" kata chanyeol memegangin kedua tangan sahabatnya. Kalo sudah seperti ini kai tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Karna jika ditanggapin baekhyun akan memarahinya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengerti. Terserah dengan itu semua, yang pasti kai tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah yang seperti ini.  
"tapi aku heran denganmu.. sampai kau sudah hamil tua seperti ini kenapa tidak mau pulang?" tanya baekhyun yang membantu chanyeol memasuki mobil kai. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Jika dia kembali, dia akan teringat tentang kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan. Kai mencubit pipi baekhyun setelah melihat perubahan wajah chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti Cuma bisa mengaduh kesakitan.  
"sudah ayo kita pergi.. kris pasti sudah menunggunya" kata kai mengakhiri. Baekhyun duduk didepan bersama kai. Sedangkan chanyeol duduk dibelakang. Dia memasang earphonenya lalu mendengar lagu dari band kesukaannya _coldplay. _Chanyeol menutup matanya. Menikmati lagu. Kai meliriknya dari kaca spion tengah. Kai tersenyum. Sepertinya kai kita masih menyimpan perasaan pada chanyeol. Ntahlah.. hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau. Kai mengembalikan konsentrasinya kejalanan. Dia melirik kesebelah. Tumben sekali baekhyun diam. Ada apa? Kai tidak tau bahwa baekhyun memperhatikannya yang melirik chanyeol. Selama chanyeol tinggal dirumah kai, sifat kai sangat berubah. Selalu memberikan perhatian yang melebihi baekhyun. Demi apapun! Kai sudah mencap baekhyun sebagai miliknya, tapi seperti tidak pernah dianggap. Kai sendiri yg mengatakan baekhyun adalah miliknya saat berada dirumah sakit. Bahkan.. ya tuhan! Kai sudah mengambil first kiss milik baekhyun. Yang bahkan baekhyun tidak tau kalau dirinya adalah first kiss kai juga.  
"baek? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi diam?" kai sedikit bingung dengan tingkah baekhyun. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab malah dia mengacuhkan pertanyaan kai dengan memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu. Kai yang tidak mengerti lebih memilih untuk kembali konsentrasi dengan jalan. Ada perasaan kecewa pada bakehyun tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya. Hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum bulan kesembilan chanyeol akan pulang. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah lama ingin pulang tapi dengan kejadian yang masih membayang dan kai yang masih sedikit belum bisa mempercayai kris, maka chanyeol tetap tinggal dirumah kai. Kris? Dia setiap hari tanpa satu hari terlewatkan selalu datang kerumah kai. Tapi kris tidak pernah menginap. Kai masih tidak menyukai kris.  
"Tao? Sedang apa kau disini?" tao langsung menghambur kepelukan kris setelah kris yang membuka pintu. Kris terlalu senang, dia tidak tau kalau ternyata yang datang itu tao bukan chanyeol. Tao memeluknya erat. Kris berusaha melepaskan pelukan tao tapi pelukan tao ternyata sangat erat. Tao mendorong kris masuk. Mendorong kris agar duduk disofa.  
"apa maumu tao?" tanya kris dengan kesal. Tao menunjukkan seringainya. Dia duduk diatas paha kris. Dia mengalungkan tangannya dileher kris.  
"mauku? Tidak ada.. aku hanya merindukanmu" kris melepaskan tangan tao yang melingkar dilehernya.  
"tao.. pergilah.. kau sudah pernah menghacurkanku. Apa kau masih ingin menghancurkanku lagi?" tanya kris berusaha membuat tao berdiri dari pangkuannya.  
"aku belum puas melihat sibodoh itu terluka..." kata tao memainkan jarinya dipipi kris. Emosi kris mulai naik. Dia tidak suka mendengar tao yang mengejek chanyeol.  
"aku ingin membuatnya menderita karna telah berani mengambilmu dariku" kata tao lagi. Kris menepis tangan tao yang mencoba menyentuh dadanya. Kai berhenti tepat didepan rumah kris dan chanyeol.  
"kita sudah sampai.." kata kai. Baekhyun melepas earphonenya lalu segera turun. Kai tidak menyadari perubahan sikap baekhyun.  
"chanyeol.. ayo" kata baekhyun memegang tangan chanyeol. Kai juga membantu chanyeol berjalan.  
"ini terlalu berlebihan baekhyun.. kai bisakah kau menyuruh kekasihmu ini untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan aku?" kata chanyeol mulai berjalan secara lambat. Baekhyun terkejut. Dari mana chanyeol tau? Apa kai yang memberi tau?  
"percuma chanyeol.. dia tidak akan mau mendengarkanku... dia keras kepala.." kata kai sambil melirik baekhyun. Ada apa ini? Kenapa chanyeol bisa tau?

[flashback]

Kai memperhatikan baekhyun yang tidur disofa. Terlihat tidak nyaman bagi baekhyun.  
"kai? Apa kau membawakan es krim yang aku minta?" kata chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Kai mengangguk lalu mengangkat sekantung plastik yg berisikan es krim untuk chanyeol.  
"kenapa baekhyun bisa ada disini?" tanya kai pada chanyeol. Kai mendekati chanyeol. Memapah chanyeol kembali ketempat tidur.  
"haha kai.. kau berlebihan.. mirip sekali dengan baekhyun" kata chanyeol sambil memperhatikan kai yang menyelimutinya. Kai mencium kening chanyeol membuat tawa chanyeol terhenti.  
"aku menyangimu sampai kapanpun.. tapi sayangku padamu bukan sayang yang seperti kau miliki untu kris. Tapi sayang yang dimiliki baekhyun untukmu.. aku sudah menyadarinya.. dan bodohnya aku telah menyia-nyiakan baekhyun" kata kai. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mengelus pipi kai.  
"kalau begitu.. jaga dia untukku" kata chanyeol. Kai mengangguk. Malam itu chanyeol tertidur dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya. Perasaan lega mengenai perasaan kai padanya sudah teratasi. Kai menggendong baekhyun, membawanya kekamarnya lalu menidurkan baekhyun ditempat tidurnya. Kai berbaring disamping baekhyun setelah menarik selimut untuk membuat mereka berdua hangat.  
"kai.. apa itu kau?" kai tersenyum. Baekhyun mengigau. Dia mengelus kepala baekhyun.  
"jika itu kau.. aku ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu tuan kim~ hehehe" kata baekhyun. Kai tertawa pelan lalu memeluk baekhyun.

[flashback off]

Please look at me

Chanyeol berhenti didepan pintu rumahnya. Kai dan baekhyun kembali kemobil untuk mengambil barang chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol memegang kenop pintu, dia membukanya secara perlahan. Sunyi. Dia berjalan memasuki rumah. Menuju ruang tv. Langkahnya terhenti. Kris? Chanyeol melihat kris yang tengah berciuman dengan tao. Lebih tepatnya tao yang memaksa kris untuk berciuman. Tapi dimata chanyeol itu tetap sama. Intinya mereka berciuman. Chanyeol sedang hamil tua. Emosinya semankin sulit diatur dan untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah berharap kris berubah dia kembali terjatuh.  
"h-hyung..." kata chanyeol pelan. Kris yang mendengar segera mendorong tao kesamping dengan kasarnya. Kris langsung berdiri mendekati chanyeol.  
"ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. Wajah chanyeol bukan menunjukkan wajah marah, melainkan wajah yang berubah pucat. Tangan chanyeol mulai berahli keperutnya. Mengelus perutnya. Kai dan baekhyun masuk. Kai yang melihat tao menjadi marah. Dia menarik tao keluar dan segera mengusirnya dari rumah itu. Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat wajah chanyeol yang seperti menahan sakit. Dia juga melihat chanyeol yang terus mengelus perutnya.  
"apa yang sudah kau lakukan kris?" tanya baekhyun panik.  
"aku.. aku... aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" kata kris yang masih menggenggam tangan chanyeol.  
"tidak melakukan apa-apa? Lalu kenapa laki-laki sialan itu bisa masuk?" tanya kai dengan suara tinggi. Pandangan chanyeol mulai mengabur. Kris mendekati kai.  
"apa maksudmu?" kris terbawa emosi. Badan chanyeol mulai merosot secara perlahan. Baekhyun terkejut.  
"apa kau tidak melihatnya?! Kau sudah punya istri sekarang.. dia sedang mengandung anakmu! Setidaknya lihatlah dia sebagai istrimu! Buat dia merasa nyaman sampai dia bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan tenang.. bukan membuatnya parah!" kata kai mendorong kris.  
"chanyeol.. apa uri sehun menendangmu terlalu kuat? Apa terlalu sakit?" kata baekhyun membantu mengelus perut chanyeol.  
"sehun-ah.. tenanglah~ jika kau menendang terlalu kuat eommamu tidak akan kuat baby" kata baekhyun masih mengelus perut chanyeol.  
"aku tidak tao kenapa dia bisa datang kesini. Dia yang duluan menciumku! Bukan aku! Demi tuhan aku sangat mencintai chanyeol!" kata kris tidak mau kalah.  
"kau mencintainya setelah kau sadar telah melukainya? Kau mencintainya atau kau kasihan padanya?" kata kai mengejek. Chanyeol duduk dilantai.  
"baekhyun... sakit..." kata chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol merasakan sangat sakit akibat tendangan jagoan kecilnya. Tendangan itu sangat keras membuat chanyeol lemas.  
"baby sehun-ah... ahjusshi mohon... tenanglah.." kata baekhyun tetap dengan mengelus perut chanyeol.  
"aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai park chanyeolku yang terkenal dimasa sekolah! Yang bersahabatan dengan dua orang yang selalu bersamanya! Yang selalu menebarkan senyumnya pada siapa saja! Dan aku menyesal karna aku termakan api cemburu. Aku mengira kalau kau itu adalah pacarnya" kata-kata kris membuat kai maupun baekhyun terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kris memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki chanyeol. Tapi kris salah membalaskan perasaannya yang sakit untuk melukai chanyeol.  
"aarrrggghhh! Saakiiittt! Kris hyungg! Sakit!" kai dan kris tersadar akibat teriakan chanyeol. Kris melihat chanyeol yang sudah tertidur dilantai sambil memang perutnya yang besar. Kris mendekati chanyeol, meletakkan kepala chanyeol diatas pahanya.  
"ada apa? Kenapa ini baekhyun?" tanya kris panik. Dia benar-benar panik melihat chanyeol yang kesakitan.  
"mungkin baby sehun terlalu kuat menendangnya.. kita harus membawanya menemui suho hyung" kata baekhyun cepat. Kris menggendong chanyeol. Keluar rumah.  
"kai! Ayo.." baekhyun menarik kai. Baekhyun membukakan pintu belakang untuk mempermudah kris masuk, setelah kris masuk bersama dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup pintunya. Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam mobil. Kai langsung menginjak gas menuju rumah sakit.  
"sakiitttt! Hyungg! Sakit!" teriak chanyeol dalam perjalan menuju rumah sakit. Kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol.  
"breath baby... breath... tarik... lepas.. tarik.. lepas..." chanyeol mengikuti saran kris. Dia mengatur nafasnya. Genggaman tangan chanyeol mengerat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia menangis.  
"hyung ini belum waktunya dia melahirkan" kata baekhyun.  
"setidaknya dengan mengatur nafas dia bisa tenang baek" jawab kai. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar chanyeol baik-baik saja.  
"hyung... hiks.. sakit hyung... sakit..." tangan kris yang satu lagi mengelus perut chanyeol. Kris panik. Sungguh dia benar-benar panik. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada chanyeol beserta babynya dia bersumpah akan membunuh tao nanti. Tapi kali ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Sekarang saatnya membuat chanyeol tidak merasa sakit lagi.  
"sehun baby~ calm down.. eommamu merasa kesakitan... maafkan appa tentang yang tadi.." tangan kris mengelus perut chanyeol perlahan. Kris bisa merasakan tendangan sehun. Chanyeol tetap menangis. Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya.  
"appa sungguh menyesal baby~ calm down.. eommamu menangis karna menahan sakit" baekhyun tersentuh mendengar kata-kata kris. Kai melirik baekhyun. Dia menggenggam tangan baekhyun.  
"aku percaya padanya" kata kai. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"sehun baby~ appa menyayangimu... bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit sayang? Kasihan eomma.. dia terlihat begitu pucat dan badannya menjadi lemas" setelahnya kris mencium perut chanyeol. seperti mengerti apa yang kris ucapkan tendangan itu mulai mereda. Sikecil sehun mulai berhenti menendang.  
"chanyeol?" kris baru menyadari sesuatu. Chanyeol tidak bersuara lagi setelah kris mencium perut besar chanyeol. kris melihat wajah pucat chanyeol. mata chanyeol tertutup.  
"chanyeol.. baby.. kau kenapa?" kris sedikit mengguncang badan chanyeol. baekhyun panik. Dia menggenggam tangan kai terlalu erat. Chanyeol pingsan, dan untungnya mereka sudah sampai. Kai membukakan pintu untuk kris.  
"chanyeol.. wake up.." kris mengguncang pelan badan chanyeol lagi. Kris menggendong tubuh chanyeol yang dua kali lebih berat dari yang seharusnya karna sedang mengandung. Dia berjalan cepat menuju ugd. Suho masuk setelah diberitau oleh seorang suster.  
"apa yang terjadi padanya?" suho mulai memeriksa. Kris tidak berani menjawab.  
"apa yang terjadi!" tanya suho dengan nada membentak. Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Suho memijat pelipisnya setelah memeriksa chanyeol.  
"sudah berapa kali aku katakan.. don't make him stress! Didn't i tell you?" suho menatap tajam kris, kai dan baekhyun. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya.  
"it's okay.. well biarpun terlihat seperti ini, dia tidak apa-apa dan bayinya sehat.. tapi tolong.. jangan menambah stress.. bisa-bisa dia bunuh diri bersama bayinya. Apa kalian mau?" tidak ada yang menjawab. Chanyeol membuka matanya.  
"ah.." suara chanyeol menyadarkan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Kris mendekat.  
"hiks.. hyung jahat.. kau meminta maaf dariku seolah-olah kau menyesal.. tapi kau mengulainya.." kata chanyeol menatap kris dengan penuh air mata. Suho menarik kai dan baekhyun keluar, bagaimanapun ini privasi mereka.  
"mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.. dia yang menyerangku duluan.."  
"dan kau membiarkannya?"  
"ani.. aku tidak bermaksud membiarkannya..."  
"but you look so mean..." kris terdiam. Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk. Sekera apapun kris menjelaskan yang terjadi. Semua akan tetap sia-sia.  
"chanyeol aku.."  
"pergi!" kris mencoba menyentuh tangan chanyeol, tapi chanyeol menepisnya.  
"lebih baik aku mati saja!" kata chanyeol berteriak. Kris kaget. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan chanyeol mati. Demi tuhan! Dia menyayangi chanyeol. kris memegang pundak chanyeol.  
"chanyeol! kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" kris sedikit membentak chanyeol. kris menatap mata chanyeol, tapi chanyeol berusaha menghindar.  
"look at me chanyeol.." chanyeol tidak menuruti kemauan kris. Dia membuang mukanya. Kris menarik dagu chanyeol agar menatapnya.  
"don't you see? I love you so much" chanyeol masih menangis. Dia bungkam. Dia menatap mata kris mencari kebohongan yang selalu kris tujukan padanya. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Itu murni keluar dari hati kris. Kris mencintai chanyeol. kris mengelus pipi chanyeol.  
"chanyeol.. aku mencintaimu.. maafkan aku.." kris mencium kening chanyeol. kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol. dia tersenyum.  
"maukah kau memaafkanku lagi? Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Jika aku membuatmu menangis lagi, aku rela terjun dari gedung tertinggi" chanyeol memukul dada kris.  
"ah.. chanyeol.. sakit.." kata kris mengelus dadanya.  
"kau ingin membunuhku ya?" tanya chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan. Kris tertawa. Dia menghapus sisa air mata chanyeol. mencium pipinya lalu memeluk chanyeol.  
"saranghae wu chanyeol" chanyeol membalas pelukan kris. Dia tertawa dalam pelukan itu.  
"nado saranghae tuan wu"

Please look at me

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Kini usia kandungan chanyeol mencapai puncaknya. 9 bulan. Waktu menunjukkan tepat jam 3 pagi. Chanyeol berjalan kedapur. Dia merasa haus. Dia ingin minum susu dingin yang berada dikulkas. Dia berjalan sehati-hati dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan kris yang sedang tertidur. Chanyeol membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan susu cair lalu menuangkannya digelas. Saat dia ingin meminum susu yang baru saja dituang, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit sehingga chanyeol tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang dia pegang.  
"aakhhhh!" chanyeol terduduk dilantai. Dia berteriak dengan kencang bersamaan dengan gelas yang jatuh. Kris terbangun. Dia berlari menuju suara chanyeol yang berada didapur. Melihat chanyeol yang terduduk sambil memegang perutnya membuat kris lemas, belum lagi melihat kaki chanyeol yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pecahan gelas yang mengenai kakinya. Melihat pemandangan chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat jantung kris serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Kris berlari mendekati chanyeol.  
"chan.. kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Aku sudah bilang padamukan.. kalau kau ingin sesuatu bangunkan aku" kata kris menjauhkan pecahan kaca yang berjarak dekat dengan chanyeol.  
"akh.. hu... hu... aku hanya... ah.. aku Cuma ingin minum susu hyung..." kris merasakan chanyeol akan melahirkan. Terlihat dari chanyeol yang terus mengatur nafas.  
"chanyeol.. apa ini sudah waktunya? Tunggu sebentar... kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang" kris menggendong chnyeol. Membawanya keluar. Kris membawa chanyeol masuk kemobil. Setelah itu kris masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menginjak gas menuju rumah sakit.  
"hyungg! Ah.. cepat hyungg... aku tidak tahan... sakittt.." kris menggenggam tangan chanyeol.  
"breath chanyeol... tarik... lepaskan... tarik... lepaskan.." chanyeol mengikuti kata kris.  
"eunghh... hyung... sakitt..." chanyeol menggenggam tangan kris dengan kuat. Genggaman tangan chanyeol yang erat membuat kris gugup. Saat berhenti dilampu merah dia menghubungi suho terlebih dahulu lalu memberitau baekhyun dan kai. Dan orang tuanya.  
"bersabarlah chanyeol... kita segera sampai" kris membiarkan chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Kris meringis sedikit. Demi apapun! Genggaman tangan chanyeol semankin erat dan membuat tangan kris mulai sakit. Chanyeol sampai dirumah sakit tepat waktu. Kris menggendong chanyeol masuk keruang bersalin. Oleh suster kris disuruh menunggu diluar.  
"come on chanyeol... sekarang sudah saatnya" suho memakai sarung tangan. Suho membantu chanyeol membuka lebar kakinya.  
"aku mau kris hyung disini" kata chanyeol dengan susah payah. Suho menepuk kaki chanyeol pelan.  
"push! Chanyeol push!" kris menunggu diluar dengan khawatir. Dia benar-benar takut. Seseorang memanggil namanya.  
"baekhyun?" kris langsung memeluk baekhyun. Biarpun kaget tapi baekhyun bisa mengerti. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung kris pelan.  
"sudah.. sudah..." kai melepaskan pelukan kris dan baekhyun. Ah... ada yang cemburu ternyata. Baekhyun tertawa pelan.  
"bagaimana..." belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan, mereka sudah mendengar sebuah teriakan.  
"I WANT MY HUSBAND!" suster keluar dari ruang bersalin. Suster itu menyuruh kris masuk. Kris berjalan mendekati chanyeol. dia menggenggam tangan chanyeol.  
"now... chanyeol.. kris sudah ada disini.. push!"

Please look at me

_1 tahun kemudian..._

"sehun tidak rewel" kata kai menggendong sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.  
"baekhyun dan aku senang kalau sehun berada dirumah kami.." kata kai lagi. Chanyeol mengambil ahli sehun.  
"gomawo kai.. tapi.. itu akan merepotkan si ibu hamil~" chanyeol tertawa pelan ketika melihat kris yang direpotkan oleh baekhyun. Kai ikut memperhatikan kris dan baekhyun. Kris diminta untuk membelikan baekhyun balon yang banyak dan itu terlihat lucu dimata chanyeol.  
"maaa~" sehun menarik baju chanyeol.  
"wae baby sehun?" sehun menggigit baju chanyeol. wajahnya yang manis membuat chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol menarik bajunya yang digigit sehun pelan.  
"baby.. jangan~ ini minum susu saja" chanyeol memberikat dot susu milik sehun.  
"chan.. aku bersyukur kau telah kembali" chanyeol tersenyum.  
"gomawo~ sepertinya mengadakan piknik seperti ini sangat menyenangkan.. lain kali.. kita piknik lagi ne~" chanyeol melihat kai. Mata kai menatap mata chanyeol. membuat chanyeol terdiam. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu mencium pipi mungil sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang bernafas lega.  
"gomawo kai ahjusshi.. bekhyun ahjusshi~ sehun senang hari ini" kata chanyeol melambaikan tangan mungil sehun pada kai dan baekhyun.  
"bye sehunnie baby~ minggu depan kerumah lagi ne~" baekhyun melambai. Kai tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah mereka. Sesampainya dirumah baekhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. Kai mengikuti dari belakang. Baekhyun berbaring ditempat tidur.  
"kakiku sakit kai..." kata baekhyun manja. Kai duduk disamping kaki baekhyun. Membuka kaus kaki baekhyun.  
"kakimu bengkak baek.. akukan tadi sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak lama-lama berdiri" kai memijat pelan kaki bekhyun. Mata baekhyun berair. Dia ingin menangis. Kai yang melihatnya segera mengelus pipi chanyeol. _"damn! Mood swing" _ batin kai. Air mata baekhyun turun.  
"hei... hei... jangan menangis~ aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu sayang~" tangan kai menghapus air mata baekhyun. Dia mencium pipi baekhyun lalu memeluknya.  
"sekarang tidurlah.. aku yakin kau lelah"

"channie~" kris memeluk chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia sangat menyukai ini. Hal-hal romantis yang pernah dia bayangkan akhirnya terwujud. Akhirnya dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan kris beserta anaknya sehun.  
"ada apa hyung?" chanyeol sedang menimang sehun. Mata sehun menatap kris. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.  
"sehunnie baby kenapa melihat appa seperti itu?" kris menatap sehun. Kris mencium leher sehun. Oh... sikecil sehun sudah tau cemburu ternyata~ manisnyaa...  
"jangan bilang kalian berdua bertengkar memperebutkan aku lagi" bingo! Sehun sekarang menunjukkan wajah imutnya pada chanyeol agar chanyeol terus melihatnya.  
"kalian berdua harus dihukum" kata chanyeol sadis.  
"but channieee"  
"maaaa~" chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol membawa sehun kekamar dan menarik kris juga. Chanyeol meletakkan sehun ditempat tidur.  
"now.. kalian dua harus tidur siang okay.. aku akan kemini market sebentar.. saat aku kembali kalian harus tidur.. kalau tidak tidur, jangan harap nanti malam kalian tidur bersamaku" kata chanyeol melenggang keluar kamar meninggalkan kris dan sehun. Sehun menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Dia kesal dengan kris. Tangan besar kris mengangkat tubuh mungil sehun. Membawa sikecil sehun kedalam pelukan hangat kris. Tangan kecil sehun menggenggam baju kris. Sehun merasa hangat. Dia merasa seperti didalam pelukan chanyeol. kris tertawa meremehkan. Demi tuhan! Kris dia masih kecil.  
"jadi.. kau menyukainya humm?" mata sehun berubah menjadi tajam melihat kris. Sehun menggigit dada kris.  
"aww... sehun.. sakit" kris menjauhkan wajah sehun dari dadanya. Dia mengangkat tubuh sehun. Wajah sehun memerah. Dia ingin menangis. Kris membaringkan sehun.  
"mianhe.. mianhe... jangan menangis ne~ eommamu bisa membunuh appa kalau kau menangis baby~" kris mengelus pipi sehun. Kris mencium pipi bulat sehun. Lalu tertawa pelan.  
"appa bercanda~ appa suka menggoda eommamu yg seperti itu" mata sehun melihat kris. Tangan besar kris mengelus kepal sehun.  
"sebaiknya kita tidur.. nanti eomma bisa marah.." dengan begitu kris memeluk sehun dalam tidurnnya. Chanyeol kembali dari mini market. Dia meletakkan barang bawaannya didapur dan segera menuju kamar. Dia ingin melihat kris dan sehun. Dia membuka pintu kamar lalu mendapati kris dan sehun yang sedang tidur. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mereka. Menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mencium pipi gemuk sehun.  
"jaljayo sehun baby" chanyeol berahli kekris. Dia mencium bibir kris. Tangan kris menahan tengkuk chanyeol membuat chanyeol terkejut. Mata kris terbuka. Chanyeol terlalu terkejut, dia ingin melepaskan ciumannya tapi kris menahannya dan malah menariknya membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Kris menutup matanya. Menikmati ciumannya dengan chanyeol. dia sedikit melumat bibir chanyeol. pada akhirnya chanyeol menikmatinya juga. Setelah merasa kekurangan pasokan udara kris melepaskan ciuman itu. Kris tersenyum. Dia duduk bersender. Wajah chanyeol merah. Kris menarik chanyeol agar duduk diatas pahanya.  
"ah... channieku ternyata sudah mulai nakal heum~" kata kris mengelus pipi chanyeol yang merah. Chanyeol memukul dada kris pelan. Kris tertawa.  
"saranghae wu chanyeol~"  
"nado sarang..." sebelum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya kris sudah mencium bibirnya lagi. Kris mencium bibir chanyeol dalam. Chanyeol menutup matanya, tangannya memeluk leher kris. Mungkin setelah ini sehun akan menjadi kakak.. entah lah.

~**the end**~

After word:

Auhtor: wah.. sudah selesai~  
chanyeol: selesai juga penderitaanku.. -_-  
kris: tapikan kita hidup bahagia~  
author: jangan bertengkar disini. Bertengkar saja dikamar *eh?  
kris: benar juga *bawa chanyeol kekamar  
chanyeol: dasar authorrr!  
sehun: dadadamamana~ (terima kasih telah membaca)  
author: sehun ayo kita pergi... mungkin kamu akan dapat adek~  
sehun: nyaaaa (yeeess)

So.. how's the last chapter? Kalian suka? Kalian suka? Yah... ceritanya udah selesai~ tapi jangan khawatir.. author udah nulis ff baru dengan judul **_"me and my baby sehun" _**ini ada dua versi.. tentunya kris dan chanyeol. mau taukan gimana mereka ngurus sehun yang masih kecil? Ditunggu yaaaa  
terima kasih sudah mendukung author selama menulis ff ini. Terima kasih juga sudah selalu ninggalin jejak disini *bow  
mohon dukungannya untuk ff selanjutnya.. *bow bareng cast

**Big thanks to:**

**Baby Crong, XOXO KimCloud, FTafsih, all guest, Lulu, ChanKai Love, divachan27, jung naera, Lulu Auren, mimi, retnoajeng19, nadia, hyana, kyuracho, , XO-KY, hyena, Krity Kim  
**


End file.
